


I write sins not tragedies

by Black_Dragon_RDR2



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Hosea Matthews, Alpha/Omega, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bottom!Dutch, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Centaurs, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humans and Werwolf Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmares, Omega Dutch Van Der Linde, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Smut, Sub Dutch Van Der Linde, Tender Sex, Trans Dutch, Trans Hosea, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Sex, top!dutch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dragon_RDR2/pseuds/Black_Dragon_RDR2
Summary: A Van Der Linde Gang Oneshot, and maybe two shot book, with much much smut. Contains rare Pairings, most shipped Pairings, X Reader, X Oc and some Pairings nobody else ships?! Enjoy :)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Bill Williamson, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny, Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny/Dutch van der Linde, Bessie Matthews & Dutch van der Linde, Bessie Matthews/Hosea Matthews, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews & Charles Smith, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Leopold Strauss, Javier Escuella/Charles Smith, Javier Escuella/Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Javier Escuella/John Marston, John Marston & Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Josiah Trelawny & Bill Williamson, Kieran Duffy/Bill Williamson, Leopold Strauss & Josiah Trelawny, Leopold Strauss & Orville Swanson, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Josiah Trelawny, My Oc's x gang, Reader x gang, Sadie Adler/Arthur Morgan, Simon Pearson & Original Female Character(s), Simon Pearson/Orginal Male Character(s), Simon Pearson/Orville Swanson, Simon Pearson/Reader, Susan Grimshaw & Hosea Matthews, Susan Grimshaw/Dutch van der Linde, Susan Grimshaw/Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Susan Grimshaw/Simon Pearson, and more - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	1. He Wolf 1/2

Arthur is breathing hard. He's hiding in a small cave nobody else noticed luckily. He has to shift into his much "smaller" human form to even fit trough the caves entrance. And even that was almost impossible and a way to tight fit. He let himself sink down the cold but smooth stone wall, until he sit on his behind. He can still hear and smell the hunters sent and what they're talking. Even though they went straight, while he managed to take a left turn and sneak into that cave. Being a Werwolf is not easy at all! But Arthur still love it. It let himself feel free when he run. When the wind blow trough bis thick sand colored fur, when he fell the grass or dirt under his huge paws, when he simply can forget everything, and can fully focus on all smells and sounds of all the animals and people walking, driving on a wagon or riding arround.

The feeling luckily never get old. He's 36 today and it still feel like he's doing it the first time. Whenever he shift back to human form after a successful run, the burden and all that he went trough immideatly fall back on his shoulders. Sometimes he's do energetic and happy in his wolf form, that he's sometimes afraid to just lift of abd magically fly away. Arthur always giggle at that thought. He's a fucking wolf and not a bird! But sometimes stupid hunters destroy his peaceful runs or trips. He's a huge wolf with bright yellow eyes. He's at least five or six times bigger and taller than a normal wolf. No, his height is about as high as a Shire horse. And he's big in width too. Just like in his human form. All muscles. He's simply beautiful. And that's why hunters want him. That's Arthur's only problem. That he's so big that you can't oversee him.

The gang knows about his secret. At first they were scared. Specially John. But they all got used to it. And now they think it's cool. He told them six years ago. He was so afraid that they all will call him a monster and throw him out. But they were simply shocked and a bit afraid. Nothing more. They wasn't so afraid, that they wanted to throw him out immideatly. Luckily. Hosea was the first who trusted Arthur again. Who was himself again around Arthur. He's glad about that. Hosea is like his father. He practically raised him. Yes Dutch too. But at the latest as Micah joined, Arthur noticed that Hosea is a much better mentor and father to him then Dutch is. Dutch is more like his best friend and Boss. And the age gap between Hosea and Arthur is way more realistic too. In his 36 years of life, it's the fifth time hunters come after him. But he's way to fast for them. And even with his size, he manage to sneak away or hide somewhere without them noticing. It always ends that Arthur win. Always. And he's glad about it. But his senses are really helpful. He see, smell and hear as good as a wolf does. That's his luck. He can even smell how a human is feeling. Like angst, sadness, nervousness, anger and so on. He smell it on their scent. He can even smell when somebody is horny. And that fact he hate the most. Sure he can head people moaning in the hotels even if they try their best to muffle their sounds. But Snelling it too is even worse.

But for him, being a Werwolf, has much pros and less contras. Due to being a Werwolf, he knots whenever he cums. Abd until now, he don't figure out if the knot is a pro or a contra. Eliza was first Afraid of it. But as Arthur knotted her for the first time, and filled her belly with Isaac, she startet to love it. Mary on the other hand, never accepted his knot. She never accepted that he's an Outlaw and Werwolf. That's the most part why their relationship broke. But now, now, he has Josiah. They are a couple since one week now. But he's afraid. 

Afraid that Josiah will turn him down when he see or hear that he knot. He can understand. The knot is big and painful at first, because he need to shove it in with full force too. But he dosen't need to knot someone when they sleep with each other. The knot builds at the base of his cock. Only a bit behind it stays in its normal form, that the knot gets actually locked. So whenever he fucks someone, he can push full inside, until he's near coming. There his knot start to swell, and make it impossible to fit it inside with his normal thrusting. Specially not if it's a man.

But Mary was still afraid. Even though his knot give her a chance, that she don't need to take it. But he's over with Mary and Eliza. Even though her and Isaac's loss still hurt him verry bad. He rub his hands over his face and sigh. He's afraid to lose Josiah. The Englishman is way to good for him. He wonder how he derseve somone as beautiful, inteligent and nice as him. But he's glad about it. Josiah show him what love is. After a long time of getting non. He almost forgot what love is and how it feels. Yes he still is unsure and shy when both are alone, or blush and is a bit embarrassed when Josiah kiss him on the lips or cheeks in front of the gang. He isn't used to it. But he's sure he will get used to it. If Josiah dosen't leave him. He hope not. Because he love this man way to much.


	2. My beautiful Wolf

Dutch lay outstretched on the bed in a deserted cabin. He's fully naked. His legs as far apart as they can get. His slit is so wet, that he started to drip on the bed sheets. He waits for his beautiful huge gray Werwolf Hosea. And suddenly the door got pushed open by a big snout. Then it got kiked closed with one of his huge paws at his hind legs. And then he spot him. His lover. Naked. On the bed. Dripping slick on the bed steadily. Hosea can feel his big cock twitch inside his sheath. They are a couple since two weeks. But he never thought about taking him as a wolf. Does he even want it? Hosea want to shift back. But Dutch stop him immideatly.

,,Don't you dare! Come over her and mount me already schatje. I'm so close. I worked myself wide open for ya." The first part was almost yelled, a warning, the last part was deep and seductively whispered.

Then Dutch turn arround and go on all fours in the middle of the bed. Lose he is indeed. First now, Hosea notice that his long and thick cock is already hard, outside and steadily leaking pre-cum. He carefully get up on the bed, after he walked over to Dutch. And then he mount him. Literally. He's a damn huge wolf. But luckily not that heavy. Dutch wonders if Hosea will knot in this Form too when he cum. 

The younger man can feel the thick tip sliding over his lips and nub. It send a shiver down his spine. He's a bit thicker than in human form, but it's not impossible. And his cock isn't to long. He can take the whole thing without damaging his inner organs. He help Hosea find his hole. He take the thick cock in hand, wich made the older man growl in pleasure, and push the tip inside his verry wet hole. The wetness and good preparation are a real help. With a smal buck of Hosea's hips, he's flush against Dutch's ass, and his cock slides fully inside, smooth and in one go.

,,AHH fuck! Mhm yes that's it." Dutch moan.

He can feel that Hosea is afraid to hurt him.

,,Hmhm I'm fine schatje. Just gimme a minute. You're so thick." Dutch groans. 

And Hosea relax immideatly, and wait. It takes a little while. But Hosea don't mind. He don't want to hurt his liefje.

,,Mhhm now baby!" Dutch groan.

And Hosea start to slowly thrust into him. Dutch let out a deep grunt, and Hosea's snout leave a lustful growl. It feels so damn good. For both of them.

,,Yes Hosea that's it! Faster schatje."

Hosea groan in pure pleasure, and speed up even more. That's exactly what both need today. A good hard fuck. It feels so good to have half of Hosea's wolf weight on his back. To feel the soft gray fur rubbing over his back and at his behind and thighs. To feel his thick cock who gets pumped into him every second. Dutch is in pure heaven. But Hosea is too. Dutch can feel that he get close. His pussy walls start to clench arround Hosea, and the familiar pull in his abdomen is there too.

,,Ngh I'm close!" Dutch grunt.

Hosea make an approving sound. He's close too. And after two more thrusts, Dutch cum loud groaning arround Hosea. A jolt went trough his body, and he clench tighter arround Hosea's shaft. And then his walls start to flatter arround him too. He can indeed feel the swelling knot on the base of the thick cock. The knot swells a bit before the verry end of his shaft. In both forms. But Hosea don't push the knot in. He's probably afraid that he will rip Dutch appart. But he can feel, that the knot isn't muuuch thicker then in his human form. 

,,C'mon knot me. Pleas." Dutch groan. 

He can feel that Hosea is shocked for a moment. But then, the older man give a short howl in pleasure, before he force his knot into Dutch harsh, and stop his hips flush against him, as he cum verry hard inside his slit. Dutch let out a grunt and a jolt went trough his body, as the knot entered him. It's such a beautiful feeling. He's pretty sure he got a knot kink thanks to Hosea. But the feeling is simply amazing. At first it hurts, specially because he has to force it in harsh. Even with the hardest thrusts, he can't get him in. It don't work with "normal" thrusts. He need one hard push to fit it in. No matter how stretched Dutch is. But then it's pure heaven. The younger man can feel how Hosea's load shoot into his wet slit. Hm he loves to get filled by his Wolf. He has a breeding kink to probably. But he don't mind. As long it is Hosea's knot and seed inside him.

Both man are tied like that for one hour. Then Hosea slowly pull out, shift back, and clean his lover. After that both cuddle tightly together. Dutch kiss Hosea softly on the lips.

,,Thank you. It was amazing honey." Dutch smile.

,,It was. No worries schatje." Hosea smile.

And then they fall asleep. Hoseas head on Dutch's hairy chest. And dutch snoring slightly.


	3. Save me, heal me, love me and help me 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note, that I don't know anything about that illness! I just read a small article about it. So pleas forgive me if it's unrealistic, to much or way to less. But I wanted a bit drama and that's why I wrote this. I hope you like it :)

The Borderline syndrome. Borderline syndrome is a severe personality disorder. Life with borderline disorder is characterized by impulsivity and instability. Feelings, thoughts and attitudes can change in no time. This disorder often conceals traumatic experiences in early childhood. And the polish Outlaw Arjen has it. He di self harm because of the illness too. Both of his arms are littered with big and small scars, where he slit his own arms with a knife. He rides with the gang only since three days. But today, they met his illness. Abd he feel so sorry for it. It's almost like tourette. He can't control or change that his emotions, feelings and tone in voice change so rapidly. In one second he normally talk with someone, and in the other he yell at the other person, or slap them. Without wanting to of course. He hate his illness.

He only have it because of his traumatic experiences in his childhood. Since day one, where his mother died due to the birth, his "dad" tryed to kill him. At the age of five, he startet to rape him, slap him harder, kik him and so on. He is quickly angry or tense. His whole bring can change in one second. From happy to sad, angry or weak. And it was Hosea, of all people, whom he had to shout at. Fuck! He hate himself for it. He couldn't even apologize. They don't pay attention to it anymore. He start to cry, and then he shout, and then he slap himself. Sadness isn't good for him. His illness gets wild when he is sad. That's why he avoid it. The disease makes him mostly moody. But due to his unstable whole being, he can as said, change his whole mood and being in no time. Mostly unwanted.

He sit sadly at the edge of the camp. Hoping that his disease won't make him falling down here. But who will care when he's dead? Nobody. It won't notice anybody, that he is dead. And it wouldn't care nobody. He's angry and sad. His body start to tremble. His body is overwhelmed. He get up on shaky legs, and start to walk back to camp. But his legs give in mid way, and he land hard on his behind. He start to scream. Not really loud but still scarry. He hold his hurting head, and close his eyes. He feels the need to hurt himself again. He take out his hunting knife. Then he place it on the back of his right hand. His arm is shaking, and so the knife. The hand he's about to cut, he press hard against his thigh. But suddenly someone take the knife away from him. And his mood change in no time again.

,,What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He shout in Hosea's face.

Hosea flinch, and take two steps back. And then, Arjen us sad again. He let out a loud sob.

,,I'm so sorry. I can't change it. I can't control it neither. I have the Borderline syndrome." He sobs.

,,It's a severe personality disorder. Life with borderline disorder is characterized by impulsivity and instability. Feelings, thoughts and attitudes can change in no time. This disorder often conceals traumatic experiences in the early childhood. And I had that. The man supposed to be my loving dad, tryed to kill me from day one. My mother sadly died after my birth." He sobs.

,,I have the disease since I'm eight years old. So since thirty years now. And it brings me to slit myself. My arms, my stomach, my thigh and so on." He say after a while of silence.

He wish somebody could cure his illness. But he know there is no one. Suddenly, Hosea kneel down next to him. And simply hug him. He's confused. He's not used to it. He start to shake, and begin to feel afraid. But then he shyly lay his hands on the older man's boney back.

,,I'm so sorry Hosea!" Arjen whispers.

,,It's alright. Why didn't you told us earlier?"

,,I was afraid. That y'all hate me and throw me out. I'm a creep and a weirdo. I don't belong here. On this earth." The polish man sob with his strong accent.

,,Don't say that. I'm sure some love and hugs can help you. I think it dosen't cure your illness, but it will help." Hosea answers.

,,Hah. Real funny." Arjen snap.

,,I just, I-nobody want me. Everybody hate me. I'm mostly in bad mood. But one wrong thing, and I'm real angry in one second. Back in my hometown in Poland, I unwillingly killed someone. He told me I'm ugly and stupid. My disease kiked in, I got real angry and killed him. I regret it." Arjen sigh.

Hosea hug him a bit tighter. And Arjen is glad about it. It feels so good to get hugged.

,,You can't change it. And you can't control it." Hosea answer.

Now two months later, Hosea and him are a couple since four weeks by now. Hosea help him. His kisses and love make his illnes weaker. And he's so thankful for his. He's so thankful, that he don't know how he should and can pay Hosea back for that. But Hosea told him that it's fine, and that he love seeing him so happy and changed. And everybody else like him to by now.


	4. Fill me up Daddy!

You let out a long moan as Dutch fuck hard into you. Both of you enjoy it verry much. Specially since you are in heat and Dutch in his Rut. You are both a happy couple and mated since three months by now.

,,C'mon fill me up Daddy! Give me your pup." You groan.

The thought of that, make Dutch's cock twitch, and a low moan leave his mouth. Your belly round with his pup. That would be amazing. 

,,You love that thought boy? Your belly round and full with my pup?" Dutch growl.

,,NGH yes daddy!" You moan.

,,Well then, I'm gonna fill you up now." Dutch groan.

You can already feel the thick knot short before the end of Dutch's shaft. Dutch stop. And then, he force his knot harsh into your tight slit and cum. A jolt went trough you, and you cum hard arround Dutch, while you can feel the strong blast of Dutch's seed filling you up. Dutch lay down on you. Both of you are stuck like that for probably an hour. As always. You two are breathing hard. After a while, Dutch is done with cuming. He always cums much. Special when you are in heat. He need to breed you properly when you do it. That's why he cums with no end for one or two minutes straight, when you are in heat. But until today, you took medicine who made that you can't get pregnant when your in heat.

,,You alright Angel?" Dutch gasp.

,,Yes. I'm verry fine. I'm feeling amazing." You smile. 

,,Good me too."

*One month later* 

You are now pregnant in the first month. You and Dutch are so damn happy. Right now Dutch and you are cuddling tidly in your shared tent. Dutch snoring slightly, with his head on your chest. You are so happy with Dutch. He's the best thing that ever happend to you. You are pretty sure that Dutch will be a good father. And you hope that you are a good father too. You are excited and a bit anxious abut the pregnancy. But luckily Abigail knows everything about it. Luckily Abigail and Grimshaw can help you with the birth and all questions you have. You told the camp about your pregnancy. Everybody is happy for you two. And Abigail and Grimshaw offered their help whenever you need it immediately. You are so thankful for that. With that thought, you close your eyes and fall asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so short... But I couldn't think of anything else.


	5. My big bad Wolf

You and Dutch are in a deserted cabin. Both of you are a couple since five months now. You know his secret since two months. At first you didn't belive him, and as he showed it to you, you were afraid. But now you got used to it. He would never harm you. And he would never allow the wolf in him to do something to you. Dutch and you share a heated kiss. Today you want to try something new. You are a lot scared and excited. Even Dutch is scared and excited too. You want him to take you in his wolf form. But he's huge in his wolf form. A huge black wolf with bright yellow eyes. He's so huge and well built, that you could ride on his back without having to fear, that your legs would hit the ground anytime soon. He could easily crush you in his wolf form. Then he seperated from you. Both of you look deep into each other's eyes. 

,,I make some things clear before we start schatje." Dutch say worried. 

You nod in excitement. 

,,We stop whenever you say. And if you do, I'm not disappointed then! And say if you want to stop. Don't be shy about it." He start.

,,Of course." You smile.

,,Good. And if I hurt you, show me. Cause I don't want to hurt you. And remember, yes I'm a big wolf then, but I'm still me. I also want to remind you, I knot in both forms. But it's difficult for you to take my wolf knot, because I'm bigger there. I don't force you to take it. But if you do, I can promise you that it will hurt more than usual." Dutch say.

,,I will Dutch. I always take your knot cause I want it. I love it. And I promise you, that when I'm gonna take your wolf knot, that I want it to 100 percent. Maybe, it isn't that bad, and we can do it more often." You smile.

,,Maybe. Well good then. That's all I needed to know. Uh, we should probably use some blankets on the floor. I think the bed isn't a good idea. Although, I could rip the sheets and mattress with my claws. But I have some old blankets we can use as a comfy nest on the ground." He answers.

,,Sure."

Dutch leave the cabin, and come back with a lot of blankets and a bottle of lube. You will need it. Defenetly. He place the blankets on the flor opposite the bed and fireplace. After a while it looks like a comfy nest to lay in. Then he lay the lube down in the middle of it, before he get up again to lock the door. Then he come back to you.

,,C'mon baby. Get undressed. U need to be well preped if you wanna take me." Dutch whispers seductively.

That tone in his deep voice send shivers down your spine, and your cock twitch in interest. You open your vest and shirt, and drop both next to you on the bed. Your gunbelt, underwear, jeans and socks follow. You put your boots next to the bed on the ground.

,,Mhhm that's it. Now lay down on your back, and prep yourself, while I'm gonna shift into my wolf form."

You do as he told you. You slick four of your fingers. Then you push one into your needy hole. A gasp leave your mouth. You take it knuckle deep. Then you can see as Dutch change. He kneel on all fours on the ground. Without his shirt and vest on. Then black fog sourround him. He slowly get huge. His face turn into a huge wolf head with razor sharp teeth. The rest of his body turn into a huge wolf body. And then after a few seconds it's over. He can set the speed of the transformation. It's cool. You moan, and your back arched, as you add another finger. He watch you with a lustful gaze. His black fur is so shiny and soft. Sometimes he shift in his wolf form, and you use him as a pillow. It's amazing.

Then you add a third finger. Meanwhile Dutch is towering over you. He lowers himself a bit, so he can lick at your neck. A deep grunt leave you at that. You search for his cock with your other hand. But it's to far back. He shift a bit, and then you finely can grab it. It's thicker and longer than his human cock. But not impossible to take. And it wouldn't rip you apart too. Wich is good. He let out a lustful growl. You decide to add a fourth finger. A jolt went trough your body, and a low moan leave your mouth. Meanwhile your other hand didn't stop to massage him. After a while you pull your fingers out. You can feel Dutch's hard cock touching your own. You take it, slick it with lube, and then you slip the tip inside you. You let out a long deep groan. Your legs are bend a bit, that it's easier for him to fuck you. 

Right now, your glad you took a fourth finger while you preped yourself. With a smal rock of his hips, Dutch is seated to the base inside of you. A low growl leave Dutch's snout. But he give you time to adjust. You carefully run your hand trough his four at his belly. He's so tall, he had to lower himself quiet a bit to breach you. But he dosen't seem to be uncomfortable.

,,Mhhm now baby." You Moan after a while.

Right now, it feels so good. Your in heaven. At first it hurted like hell. But after you adjust, it start to feel so good. He carefully and slowly trhurst into you. After a while, he speed up. You let out a loud moan. It feels so good. You can feel that you are really close. Theres that familiar tingling in your lower belly. And after two more hard thrust you cum loud moaning on the blankets. You can hear how Dutch's sharp claws rip one of the blankets. And then you can feel his thick knot short before the end of his shaft, who pushing against you with each thrust. It isn't THAT huge. So you decide to give it a go.

,,Baby knot me! C'mon goddamn." You Moan.

You can feel Dutch's ryrhem falter for a second from shock. But then he stops flush against you. And then he thrust harsh into you. A jolt went trough your body as his knot entered you.

,,AHH fuck." You moan.

After a while, he shoot his load deep inside you with a loud howl. His knot and the feeling of being filled, is simply amazing. It hurt for a few minutes, a bit longer than his human knot, but after that it's just amazing. You hug Dutch as best as you can, and then he carefully turn both of you arround. Now he's laying on his back, and you on top of him. Both of you breathing hard.

,,Fuck. We should do it more often. It's amazing." You gasp after a while.

You feel so damn full. But not in a bad way. Both of you are tied like that for an good hour. Then you can get of off him, and he shift back.

,,Yeah we should. You alright?" He ask.

You softly kiss him. 

,,Yeah I'm perfectly fine. I love you."

,,Ik hou ook van jou schatje." Dutch smiles.

He clean you, and then both of you settle down for sleep. It was really exhausting but totally worth it.


	6. Relax

Right now the gang lives in Shady Belle. Robin is as sick of Molly's bickering as Dutch is. All other's have enough too. But mostly Dutch and Robin. Poor Dutch. He needs to relax. She need to find away to lure him to Valentine to take a bath and a peaceful night at the hotel. Right now Robin and Dutch sit alone at the campfire. 

,,Dutch?" Robin carefully ask. 

,,What is it Robin?" Dutch answers. 

,,You should go to Valentine Hotel. Take a bath and relax a bit." Robin suggest carefully. 

,,I-I mean you deserve it. Some peace and quiet" She adds. 

,,Sounds pretty good. But...."

,,Hosea can watch the camp Dutch. You know it. He did it once, and he can do it now." Robin cut him off. 

,,Your right. How about you join me? I mean you need and deserve some time for yourself too." 

,,Okay then."

Both pack up, Dutch told Hosea to take the lead until Dutch comes back. Then both leave. They told the camp that they search new leads. After a long while, they arrive in Valentine. The hitch their horses before the hotel, take their stuff and go in. Robin rent a bath for Dutch. And then she rent two rooms.

,,I'm sorry, but I have only one room free." The man behind the counter says.

,,No problem. We take it." Dutch say.

Robin confused follow Dutch up the stairs to their room. Their they lay down their things. And Dutch take some fresh clothes and then he go downstairs to the bath. Robin meanwhile sit down on the bed. Wow this was way to easy. To get Dutch to come here. Molly has to really get on his nerves. After a while Dutch come back. His Raven curls are still slightly wet and open. So not slicked back with pomade. He should wear them more often like that. The curls falling arround his face. It looks pretty good. He lock the door behind them, and then he put his old clothes aside. He looks so damn hot. Robin has a hard time controlling her heart and feelings for the leader. 

Then Dutch turn arround again, and look at Robin. The younger Outlaw looking back to him. She looked out the window. To not get caught starring at him abd his fine ass. Both lock eyes. And suddenly he slowly walk towards her. Robin meanwhile lay on her back in the bed. She already wear her sleep clothes. Just like Dutch. He get on the bed, and sit down. Both still lock eyes. And suddenly he just bend down and kiss her. His lips are soft, his mustache is scratching and tickling her a bit. But in a good way. She like it already. But she couldn't kiss back, because it suprised her. But as he kiss Robin again, she happily kiss back. She pull him on top of her. His whole body cover her like a heavy blanket. But he's not to heavy. She like it. And both have the same height, so they keep kissing. 

After a while his tounge slip over her lips, and ask for permission. She happily open her mouth a bit, and let his tounge in. A gasp leave Dutch's mouth, as their tounges meet for the first time. She can feel Dutch's cock twitching against her. Their tounge dance passionate but slow with each other. He smells and tastes so damn good. He taste like whisky and cigars and simply like Dutch. She loves it. He's already half-hard. After a while they need to break away for air. Their foreheads still conected. Lips only centimeters apart. Both breathing each other's air. Their eye's still closed. 

,,I love you Robin." Dutch whispers against her lips.

,,I love you too Dutch." Robin answers surprised.

And then he just kiss her again. This time it's a soft kiss. Full of love. She let her hands wander from his neck down to his back. His back is tense. So she start to massage the knots out of it. As best as she can from this position. At first he let out some gasps in pain as she massage the first few knots out. But as they are all gone on his back and shoulder, he enjoy it. Breath calm and slow. But he's still half-hard. And while she massaged him, she could feel him twitch then and there. Her hands slowly wander up to his neck again. Her fingers brush trough his raven curls.

,,Thank you." He murmurs.

His head is meanwhile hidden in the crook of Robin's neck. He really enjoy it. He's so calm and relaxed. She never saw him like that. But he deserves it. 

,,No worries. You deserve it." Robin whispers.

She can feel him smiling against her neck. Robin keep on to comb her fingers trough his thick raven hair. He seems to really like it.

,,I really appreciate it Robin. I can't even remember the last time I could relax like this. It was probably never." Dutch whispers with his deep voice.

,,No worries. I'm glad I can help make you feel good." She answers.

,,Am I to heavy?" He asks worried after another while.

,,No. It feels so good." Robin smiles.

,,Good. Same here." He giggle.

Then it's silent again. His raven curls are almost dry. But only almost. She softly card her fingers trough his Raven curls. After a while, both fall asleep.


	7. It's over

Hosea died in the Bank robbery of Saint Denies. And he wake up in heaven. With huge white wings. As he sit up, he see a person with a familiar dress on her stand opposite of him. As he look up, his eyes wide in shock, it's his Bessie. Also with beautiful huge white wings. She's crying. 

,,Hosea, I'm glad we meet again. But it wasn't planed like this. That I die, and specially not that you die. Not in such brutal way. Dutch was a monster in the end. You deserve way better dearest." Bessie sob.

,,You deserve better Bessie. Well probably me too. But we're together again. And that make me happy. I missed you my love. But yea. I still wish I was with the gang. I should've killed Dutch and specially Micah long time ago. I was a fool."

,,No you weren't." Bessie sob.

Then he get up, and hug her. Both share a soft kiss. It feels so good. He missed it so much. It's been way to long.

A few years later, Arthur join them. And he tell 5hem what happend and about his tuberculosis. He's completely fine now, that he's in heaven and an angel. The three of them live happily since then. The rest of the gang wich wear good hearted joined them slowly. One after another. Dutch, Micah, Bill and a few others burn in hell.


	8. I once was a free man 1/2

Findus got catched and beaten and starved to death by Dutch Van Der Linde and his gang. For nothing. They thought he was an O'Driscoll. But he wasn't. They were the first who kidnapped him. But he's glad he's by Dutch now. They don't slap him, or slit him with knifes. He's hungry and thirsty. Bound to the pillars of the old Shady Belle house. He watched as Kieran's horse came back to camp yesterday, with a headless Kieran on top. He's sure it was Colm. He must somehow catch him. Poor boy. Findus head hang to the ground, his legs are shaking, his stomach growling then and there. You can count his rips by now. The only thing he still got is his strong naturally bulging biceps. His breath is slow and his neck is dry. To swallow hurt like a bitch. He's tied like that since two months now.

It's cold. He only wear thin and old ripped clothes. He hate his smell. He's stinky and dirty. They wouldn't let him wash up. They have a room with a bathtub now. They modified one of the old shags behind the House. He's sure he's gonna die that way. A tear run down his right cheek. He's in captivity since two years in total. He can't remember anymore how it was to be free. To go hunting or riding arround on his faithful horse. Colm killed it with no reason and without twitching with an eyelash. And he told Dutch that. But of course, he and the others won't believe him. He miss his family. Back in his home in Finland. He got dragged away there when he was ten. Just to be thrown away like garbage in America. He became a lonesome Outlaw. A Lone wolf. Today he's 37 years old.

With 35 he got catched by Colm. For no reason at all. He never heard of the O'Driscoll's at that time. Nor he heard about the Van Der Linde Gang. He watch how people happily chat, eat, sing and drink together. How they pass by him everyday. The ropes cut in his hands painfully. And if his hands and shaking legs weren't tied to that pillar, he surely would collapse to the ground. His last peaceful and long sleep was a long time ago. A sob leave his try mouth and lips. He won't make it any longer. Suddenly Dutch stand opposite him again. He start to shake even more.

,,S-Sir?" He say with a raspy voice.

He normally has a soothing and clear voice. Wich is also a bit deep. But even his voice is dryed out, from the lack of use. But he got no response. A other sob leaves his mouth.

,,S-Sir?" He try again.

Nothing. He give up. He close his eyes. His body start to tremble, as a cold wind hit him. It's getting winter now. And colder. If he don't die due to starvation, or because he dry out, he surely will freeze to death.

,,Look at me boy!" Dutch growls.

Findus lift his head with the last strength he has. It isn't much.

,,I'm gonna cut you free now. Run away and your dead. You understand!?" Dutch growl.

,,Ye-Yes sir."

,,Good."

The moment he got cut free, he fall to the ground like a bord. Right next to Dutch. His wrists are bleeding. His weak arms saved him from a broken nose somehow. His whole body is shaking. Out of fear, and out of pure lack of food and water. Suddenly Dutch turn him arround. He's afraid that Dutch will hurt him. But the leader simply pull him on his shaking legs. The moment he let go, Findus fall on his knees with a pained grunt. Dutch pull him up again. Harsh. He's like a puppet with strings. Dutch can do to him what he want. He's weak in this state. Dutch pull him to the bathroom. He simply push him on a chair and left. What s he supposed to do now? He can't even open his own shirt. The tube has hot, but not to hot water in it. And the fireplace next to it, makes the room nice and warm. 

Suddenly Hosea come in. He start to shake again. And look away. Hosea is such a gentleman. From what he see. But he's still so afraid of him. What if he hurt him too? What if he drown him in the water? Nobody would care if he's dead. But that isn't the way he wants to die.

,,Hush now boy. I'm not gonna hurt you." The older man's soothing voice say.

It calms him down a bit. Findus stomach start to growl again. Hosea steps closer to him.

,,Can I? I just want to help you." Hosea softly say.

Findus nod unsure. Hosea then open his ripped dirty shirt, and place it on the chair next to him. Hosea is shocked at how thin the other man is. Findus look away ashamed. Then Hosea help him strip the rest of his clothes, before he pick him up, and place him softly in the tube.

,,Th-Thank you s-sir." Findus stutter.

,,No worries. Call me Hosea." The older man smile.

,,Thank y-you."

,,No worries."

The older man start to wet his shoulder long black hair. He has a full beard by now and he hate it.

,,You want to get rid of that beard?"

,,Yes H-Hosea."

,,I can take care of that too."

,,Thank you. I a-appreciate it. You don't have t-to do that." Findus stutter.

,,But I want to."

After a while Findus is completely clean. Hosea placed a towel on the chair he sat before, and put Findus on top of it, before he place another towel on top of his lap. With a third towel, he start to dry his hair, back and chest. Then he dissappear. He comes back with a shaving kit after a while. He softly remove his beard with it. Then he hold a mirror to him. He looks at himself in it. He nods.

,,Thank you."

,,No problem."

He put a fresh white shirt on Findus now way to thin frame, and button it up. Then he give him new underwear, new black jeans and some brown boots. As Findus is fully dressed, Hosea step back.

,,Thank you. I a-appreciate it. I feel like a l-little kid. I'm sorry."

,,No problem. It's alright you look really weak."

,,I-I am." He cough.

His mouth is way to dry. Hosea help him out of the bathroom, and then he sit him down at the camp table. After a while, he come back with a mug of water. He look unsure to Hosea. But the older man only nod. So he try to lift the cup. He managed to lift it a little bit. But not much. He's shaking to much, and is even to weak for that. Hosea help him. He drink the whole mug in one go. It give him a bit strength back. He can feel it

,,Thank you." He now say with his normal voice.

,,No problem." The older man smile.

And then he dissappear again.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> I hope you like this collection so far :) Thanks for all the kudos and reads. It means a lot to me :)
> 
> Requests are open. Just request a ship in the comments, and if you have an idea too it too, just tell me, and I will try to write it :)


	9. Monster

Monster  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the window  
Monster  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the window

Josiah seems like a fine, arrogant, probably egoistic gentleman. He looks like he has the best life you can have. Even though he run with the Van Der Linde Gang. But it isn't like that. Whenever he's alone in his caravan, wich is all day usually, monsters hunt him. He see things, people, monsters and creatures and hear voices. He has schizophrenia and anxiety since he's eight years old. Why he has it? Because of his bad childhood. Everybody thinks his childhood was perfect. But it wasn't. His dad raped and beated him. And after a long painful time, they selled him to America at the age of 15 years, for a lot of money. But as they found out about his two diseases, they just throwed him away like garbage. 

He lived on the streets, and got his food and money with begging or steeling. Everything he has today, he has had to earn hard. But he never gave up. No matter how hard people gave him bad looks or disgusted faces. No matter how hard they Bullied him. He fightet trough it. Only his scarred forearms, with big and small scars from self-harm, are the only memory of that hard childhood. And of course his Schizophrenia and anxiety. He has nobody. And that make him even more sad. The gang don't care about him anymore. Dutch throwed him out two months ago. He get shot from Dutch, if he ever again set a food in Dutch's camp. Josiah start to cry. He stand in his bathroom opposite the mirror. He start to shave off his much loved mustache.

He has enough of being labeled as an arrogant, selfish and egoistic asshole. He hate it. All he want is somebody who love him, and help him with the Schizophrenia and anxiety. He turn arround, and go back to the bedroom-kitchen area and suddenly he see a huge transparent black dragon-monster. 

,,You asshole, I'm gonna kill you!" It growls.

It get up too full height in front of him. He knows it's just an illusion, but everytime anew, the illusion's and the voices are so real, that it makes him really really afraid. The dragon-monster would just walk right trough him. He knows it. But still he's so afraid. He start to sweat, his heart begin to beat faster, he start to shake and breathing is suddenly verry hard. That's the most common symptoms he has from his anxiety. Sometimes his chest get tight, he feel dizzy and he get nausea. The monster run towards him. He shield his face with his arms, and suddenly the monster just dissappear in a huge black fog. Then everything is silent again. Josiah fall to his knees heavy breathing. Luckily this happens only when he's alone, and not when he's in town or such. The people would call him a psycho.

What Josiah don't know is, that Dutch, Hosea and Arthur stand at the kitchen window, and watch him shocked. Josiah curl together as a ball, and close his eyes hard. He slowly relax again. Those anxiety and Schizophrenia attacks make him really tired. They are really exhausting. Sometimes he feel he's being chased and watched all day. By monsters or other creatures. Why he see only demons and monsters, and hear monster and demon voices, and rarely humans? He don't even know himself. But he do know that he finally want to be free again without those diseases. But he think that this would never happen again. Josiah jolt in surprise and shock, as he suddenly hear footsteps coming closer. And then the door of his caravan got opend, and the footsteps start again.

Josiah start to shake. He carefully sit up, with his back towards the door. He don't dare to turn arround. The steps on the wooden flor stop behind him. Shit! He immideatly has the flashback of the time, where the bounty hunters dragged him away from here, and beated him.

,,Josiah." He suddenly hear Dutch's voice.

Josiah flinch. He jump up immideatly, shield his face with his ripped arms, and step two big steps back, until the back of his legs hit the bed.

,,D-D-Dutch." Josiah stutter.

He remember the one time, the younger man almost chocked him to death. It was a pretty close call. That's why he's so afraid of him now.

,,Josiah. Hey it's okay!"

Josiah wear a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, so Arthur, Dutch and Hosea can see the scars on his forearms. The are on top and on the bottom of both of his forearms. Josiah slowly lift his arms, but look to the ground.

,,My god! What's wrong with you!?" Hosea ask.

,,I-I.... I have Anxiety and Schizophrenia since I'm eight years old. It's because of my bad childhood. That's why I cut my arms. It's my last resort." Josiah sigh.

,,Why?" Arthur say confused. 

Josiah tell them about his childhood and life, and then he explain them what happens when he have a Anxiety or Schizophrenia attack. He tell them that he have it mostly together. The two attacks. All are shocked. Even Dutch.

,,It's okay. I'm used to it meanwhile. To be alone and hated." The Englishman sigh sad, after a while of silence. What does they want from him? Will Dutch kill him? Will he slap him? Josiah don't know.......


	10. Pregnant 1/2

Charles blink in confusion. He can't belive what the doctor told him. Fuck! Arthur will kill him if he find out! Why? Because of Isaac and Eliza. He's so afraid that the same thing happen again when he fill Charles belly with his pup. Both man are a happy mated couple since one year by now. But Arthur always avoid knotting Charles when he's in heat. What should he do? Abort it? A child was always his biggest wish. And now his belly is filled with his and Arthur's. But Arthur will probably kill him. He wants a kid after Isaac verry badly too, yes. But he simply can't. The angst to lose the pup, and or Charles, is way to big. He slowly ride back to camp. Arthur knotted him accedently while he was in heat. Both were so in the moment that Arthur forget to pull out, and Charles forgot to warn him.

So both are to blame. He need to abort the kid! Sadly. But he don't want to lose Arthur only because he's pregnant with their child! After a while he reach camp. He dismount, and sadly walk to the camp shore. He should be happy. But he's sure Arthur get angry. Arthur turn arround as Charles get closer.

,,Hey Charles! Where have you been?" He happily greet the younger Outlaw.

He hug his mate, and then kiss Charles softly on the lips. But then, as they seperate again, Arthur see that something's wrong with him.

,,What is it angel?" Arthur ask worried and curious. 

,,I-I-I'm so sorry Arthur!" Charles say half in tears. 

Arthur look at him confused.

,,I'm p-p-pregnant in the first month." Charles stutter.

,,You what?" Arthur almost yell.

He can't believe what Charles just said. Charles flinch afraid.

,,I'm s-so sorry." Charles sob.

,,How?" Arthur sounds angry.

,,I-you-we. You knotted me one month ago. I was in heat. We were so in the moment, that you didn't pull out, and I forgot to warn you. I don't know how it happend. But I somehow was so in heaven, that I couldn't speak and think anymore." Charles explain crying.

,,Don't worry. I abort it." Charles sob.

Arthur suddenly make a step forward. Charles flinch. The older man take Charles right hand carefully in his, and then he softly lift Charles head with the index finger of his free hand. Both lock eyes. Arthur bend over, and softly kiss his mate.

,,Baby. I'm sorry. It isn't bad. It just. I'm afraid that the same thing happen with the pup like Isaac. Or the same thing happen to you like with Eliza. But I don't want you to abort it! I wanna try it with you." Arthur whispers softly.

Charles eyes light up with joy and confusion.

,,Really?" Charles ask.

,,Yes angel." Arthur smile.

He softly wipe the tears from his mates cheeks, and then he kiss the younger man again softly. After that both man hug each other.

,,I love you so much Arthur. I'm sure we can make it." Charles whisper against the older man's neck.

,,I love you too. So much darling. I hope. We'll see." Arthur whisper back.

Charles is so happy right now. Arthur want to try it with him! He don't need to abort the pup! And even Arthur seems really happy, when you look trough his afraid behavior. Charles hope that everything turns out well. That both get a beautiful and healthy pup. But why should something go wrong? They have enough money now. They lay low in Shady Belle. Micah is dead and Dutch himself again. That is the perfect time to get pregnant. Or not?


	11. That's amazing!

Dutch lead Arthur into a deserted hut. But he fast find out, that it's Dutch's Hut. He lead him into the basement. And what he see there, let his mouth drop open. This is probably the reason why Dutch often disappears from camp for a few days. But now. Dutch and him are a couple since three days. Before his eyes stand a cot. It's a bit higher of the ground. And behind it is some sort of machine. Attached to it is a long and thick black dildo. 

,,That's the reason why I left camp. It's a fucking machine. It feels amazing. You can set the speed and attach other dildos how you like." Dutch smiles.

Arthur's mouth drop open a bit more. And then he close it. Disbelief all over his face and eyes. He can't belive what he see. 

,,C'mon Arthur." Dutch smiles.

Dutch start to undress himself until he's fully naked. Arthur is first like frozen. But then he strip down his clothes too. He watch as Dutch take some lube, and slick three of his fingers with it. Then he slip into into his tight hole. Arthur can feel how his slit get pretty wet between his legs. After a few minutes Dutch pulls the now three fingers out of his ass. Then he slick the cock from the machine. He then lay on his stomach on the bench. A remote control in his left hand. He slowly slips back, until the tip slip i to his tight and needy hole.

,,Ahh fuck." Dutch moans.

And then he press a button on the remote. The cock moves, and slip completely inside Dutch. He press the button again, and the cock stills. Arthur's right hand found his clit meanwhile. He slowly start to rub it. A low moan escape his lips at that. Dutch look at him with an evil grin. And then he push the button again. Now the machine fucks him slowly. Pulling back until only the tip is in, and then thrusting back in again.

,,This really feels good?" Arthur gasp.

,,Mhhh yes." Dutch moan back.

Arthur can't help it. He let a finger slip knuckle deep into his really wet slit. It looks so hot! Another low moan leave his mouth. Meanwhile the machine fucks Dutch harder and faster. Dutch seems to be in heaven. Then he turn his face to Arthur again. The younger man meanwhile fucks himself with two fingers. 

,,Mhmm yes that's it. Prep that beautiful slick hole of yours. You're going to love this." Dutch moans. 

It dosent take long until Dutch came. Arthur fuck himself with three fingers. As he see Dutch coming, he couldn't help. His walls flutter and tighten arround his fingers, and he cum hard. He close his eyes, and throw his head back. A long low groan leave his mouth. As he open his eyes again some while after, he can see how Dutch clean everything. 

,,You ready?" Dutch ask. 

Arthur only nod, and slowly let his wet fingers slip free. Unable to hold whine form the loss back. But then he lay down just like Dutch on the bench. And then he slip back until he feel the tip of the cock against his verry wet entrance.

,,Yeah that's it pretty boy." Dutch whispers.

And then he can feel how the thick cock trust into him. He's so wet and loose that the cock meet no resistance. A long low moan leave his mouth as the thick cock stretch him to the limit. It's even a bit thicker then Dutch's. But therefore a bit shorter. But it still hit the right spot inside him. And then the cock is fully seated inside him. Dutch stop the cock then, and give his lover time to adjust. After a while, the cock slowly fucks into him. 

,,Oh fuck!" Arthur moan. 

It feels so damn good. 

,,Feel good pretty boy?" Dutch whispers. 

,,Mhhm yes." Arthur gasp.

,,I told you." Dutch smirk. 

Arthur turn his head to Dutch. He's already hard again. Stroking his thick cock with his right, and holding the remote in his left hand. After a while, the cock speed up. A jolt from pleasure went trough Arthur. And he can feel how he slowly get closer and closer to the edge. Arthur let out a loud groan. He can feel how he clench arround the thick cock, and how his walls start to flutter then and there around it. He's so close. He can feel the tight feeling in his lower abdomen.

,,Fuck." Arthur gasp.

,,Yes that's it. Cum for me pretty boy!" Dutch groan.

And that was all Arthur needed, to fall deep moaning off the cliff. He cum hard arround the cock, who fucks hard and fast into him. A jolt went trough his body, and his breath start to labor. Dutch slow down the cock. Thank God. And after a while, he stop it. Arthur is in pure heaven right now. Arthur get of off the bench with wobly legs. Dutch clean everything, and then he pull Arthur in for a soft kiss.

,,We should do it more often." Dutch winks.

,,Sure." Arthur smile.

Both get dressed to wash up in the near river, then they put on fresh clothes, and lay down cuddled tidly together in Dutch's big cot. That was pretty amazing. He never thought Dutch would have such a thing. He never thought, that Dutch also love to get fucked.


	12. You make me happy, you make me feel wanted

Hosea moan as Artemis shove his thick cock deep inside the older man's wet slit. Artemis don't mind that Hosea is a Trans man. Hosea only has a slit. Else he's fully man. He was afraid that Artemis will laugh at him. Or that he will bullie him and call him woman or so. But the angel never did this. He love Hosea as he is. He's perfect the way he is. They are a couple since two weeks now. He spent the last week to earn Hosea's trust, and to make Hosea belive him, that he has nothing against it, that Hosea is a Trans man. Meanwhile, he has Hosea's full trust. Today, is the first day, that Hosea showed himself completely naked in front of him. He even asked Artemis to take him. Wich the angel couldn't belive at first. But he's inside the older man now. So it isn't a dream. 

Artemis huge white wings tremble, and a low moan leave his lips, as he fully sheathed himself inside Hosea's tight wet heat. A jolt went trough the older man's body. He lift his legs, and ley them on top of the angels shoulders. Artemis pull his wings a bit back for that, to give Hosea's legs and feet more space. After a while Artemis begin to slowly trust into Hosea. A low moan escape the older man's mouth. His head fall back in the pillows and his eyes close. Hosea's mouth slightly hang open.

,,Fuck that's it dearest." Hosea moan.

Artemis love Hosea so much. He's so hot. Special like that. All flustered and a moaning, grunting, gasping and sighing mess. Artemis let out a deep grunt, as he speed up a bit more. He also change the angle a bit. Now he hit Hosea's sweet spot with every thrust he make. A high pitch moan from deep inside Hosea's throat leave his mouth, and the older man's back arch. He can feel how Hosea start to tighten arround him after a while, and how his walls start to flutter arround him to. Artemis can tell that Hosea is close. But Artemis is close too. His cock start to twitch inside his lover. 

,,I'm close baby." Artemis sigh.

,,Me too. Its okay. Let go. Fill me up." Hosea sigh.

And with that Artemis thrust once, twice, thrice, and then he cum hard inside his lover. And Hosea is right there with him, cuming arround Artemis thick cock. His walls start to flutter and tighten a bit more. Artemis throw his head back moaning. Eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. His arms wich brace himself next to Hosea's head start to tremble. Just like his wings. The older man loop his legs arround Artemis waist, and then he kik the angels arms away with his. Artemis now lay on top of the older man. But panic fill the Angel. He don't want to hurt Hosea. And Hosea know that.

,,It's alright Angel. Your not that heavy. I'm perfectly fine!" Hosea pant.

Artemis sigh in relief. He place a soft kiss on Hosea's lips, before Artemis hide his head in the crook of Hosea's neck.

,,I love you beautiful." Artemis whisper.

,,I love you too cutie." Hosea smile.

Their labored breathing slowly calm down, and both man fall happily asleep. Artemis is still deep inside Hosea.


	13. Take me to Church

Apollo sit at the camp shore. The Englishman has suddenly an idea. Orville's biggest wish is to visit a church again. But he has no horse, and he don't dare to go out without of the boys with the guns. But he know too, that nobody care about Orville. They only make him down or slap him. So Apollo get up, and walk towards the camp. He found Reverend quickly. Sitting at the camp table sad. 

,,Hey Orville. You wanna come with me?" Apollo ask with his strong English accent.

Orville look confused to the Englishman.

,,I want to visit the church in Rhodes." Apollo explain.

Orville's eyes wide in disbelief. And Apollo can see that they light up with joy. But then Orville look sad on the table again.

,,I don't fall for that anymore Apollo. They always said that to me, to laugh at me when I got excited. I don't believe you." The older man sigh sadly.

He sounds really sober. He seem that he hasn't drink a bit today. And he seem like he didn't take morphine either. That surprised Apollo.

,,No. I don't play with you. I want to take you to church." Apollo answer.

Orville look to him again. He show a sceptical facial expression.

,,Just trust me Orville. Pleas."

,,Okay."

Both man go to Apollo's horse. He tack it, and then both ride out. Apollo told Hosea that the two of them take a little trip into Rhodes. He was really confused, but only nod. After a quiet ride, but it wasn't a bad silence, they arrive at the church. Apollo tie the reigns of his stallion Miko to a hitching post outside the Church. Orville dismount too. He can't belive his eyes. Apollo really took him to church. Hopefully it's empty. And Orville didn't get didsapointed. The Church is completely empty inside. Only the usual Church furniture is inside. Both get to the first row. There Apollo take a seat. While Orville kneel down next to him, with his hands out stretched together. He lower his head, and close his eyes. Then he start to pray silently.

Apollo watch him. He isn't really a beliver or religious. But he don't mind visiting churches as long it makes Orville happy. After a while Reverend open his eyes again, and sit down next to Apollo on the bench.

,,Thank you so much Apollo." Reverend whisper.

,,No worries. I would do it again." Apollo whisper back. 

Reverend eyes light up a bit more, and they get a bit wider.

,,Really?" He ask.

,,Yes. Whenever you want it." Apollo smile back.

The younger man's heart start to beat faster, and the butterfly's in his stomach made it tingle. He felt in love with Swanson two months ago. He has the sudden urge to kiss Orville. But he's not sure about it. But suddenly, Orville bend over and tilt his head a bit, and in the next moment Apollo has the soft lips of Reverend on his own. He's so suprised that he freeze, that's why he don't kiss back immideatly. But as Orville want to pull back, Apollo chase his lips. As Orville stop pulling away, Apollo start to kiss the older man. Now Orville is suprised. But as Apollo kiss him again, Orville kiss back immideatly. Both man close their eyes.

Apollos whole body tingle. Reverend's mustache scratch a bit on the Englishman's clean face. But not in a bad way. After three more kisses, both lay their foreheads together. They breath each other's air.

,,I love you so much Apollo." Orville whisper.

,,I love you to Orville." Apollo whisper back.

Both sit there for a good while. Eyes closed and forheads together. After a while, the two of them walk hand in hand back to Apollos Horse. Abd then they ride back to camp. Both man are so damn happy now.


	14. Jealous And Afraid

Ruben Hämäläinen and Hosea Matthews are a couple since two weeks now. But Hosea is jealous and afraid. Afraid to loose Ruben. Ruben is a good looking man. And still 20 years younger than Hosea. He could have anyone. And even though he has a nasty scar in his face, male and female eye him up and down. And that make him jealous and afraid. What if Ruben dosen't really love him? He's not so sure anymore. Suddenly Ruben sit down next to him at the camp table. He bend over to kiss Hosea. He let it happen, but don't kiss back. Ruben look confused to Hosea.

,,What's wrong angel?" The younger man ask. 

But Hosea don't answer him. Ruben get sad immideatly. It hurt.

,,Baby?" He try again.

But no answer. Ruben sigh in sadness and defeat. Then he lower his head. He can't stop the tear, wich is running Dien his right cheek. Did he do something wrong? He don't know. Normally he didn't do anything wrong. A small sob leave his mouth. By any other man, wich would be his partner, he would get up and leave. Yes he would be still sad, but he wouldn't start to cry immideatly. But by Hosea, it hurts so freaking bad. Because he never loved a man so much, as he love Hosea. His biggest fear is to lose him. That he break up with Ruben. He can see how Hosea move in the corner of his right eye. He's pretty sure he get up and leave. But he didn't. Ruben can't hide another small sob. This is the fourth time that Hosea don't kiss back anymore. He ignore him since one week now. It hurt. 

Rubén can't stand it. He get up, and walk towards the camp cliff. There he sit down on a big rock. He look sad to the ground. What's wrong with Hosea? He can tell that he's afraid of something. But of what? Of him? Because he's a Werwolf? Nah this can't be. He said that it's okay. And he didn't show any sign that he's afraid. But what is it then. Is he jealous? This must be it. Hosea must be jealous. Everybody eye Ruben up and down when he walk trough the streets or visit Saloons. No matter where. And Hosea noticed that. They visited many towns and Saloons together on missions. Sometimes they search for leads there.

He get up again, and walk back to the table. Slowly. But Hosea is gone. ,,Shit!" He curse quietly to himself. He look arround. And then his eyes catch Hosea. He sit at the scout fire petting Silver Dollars head. The old stallion layed down next to his owner. Ruben slowly walks towards him, and sit down. But with a niż distance.

,,Are you jealous angel?" Ruben ask carefully.

Hosea freeze for a moment. But then, he carefully start to pet the head of his faithful stallion again.

,,Is that why you ignore me? Why you don't respond to my kisses anymore? Pleas speak to me beautiful. It hurts." Roben sob.

But nothing. Ruben can feel his already half broken heart shatter into a million tiny pieces with a painful sting. A loud sob leave his mouth. Does he really think that Ruben just play with him? Does he really think, that Ruben may betray nim with a younger man? He hate Hosea's self doubts. They are all not true! He's still a beautiful man. And he isn't that old! And Ruben don't want anyone else. He don't mind that Hosea is twenty years older than him. He don't care. Age is just a number. The younger man want to get up again. But this time a hand on his left thigh stop him. He sit down again. But still lock to the ground with a small sob. Hosea rove his hand. 

,,Yes." Hosea simply say. His voice is shaking.

Ruben can't believe it. It hurt. 

,,But I-I love you. Only you. Y-your the only one I want. You're so beautiful and sweet. I-I don't mind the age gap. It's just a number. And y-you aren't that old. I-I would never want anyone else. Only you." The Werwolf sob.

Hosea is surprised. But he can't really belive Ruben.

,,Pleas belive me. It's true." Ruben sigh.

,,I love you too Ruben. I'm sorry. It's just. I'm an old man. And ugly." Hosea say. His voice still shaking.

,,No you're not! Stop saying that. Your so damn pretty." Ruben answer.

Anger join the sadness in his voice. And Hosea notice that.

,,Thank you."

,,It's the truth." Ruben answer.

A finger under Rubens chin force the man to look at Hosea. He can see tears in the older man's eyes. And then he bend over to kiss the Werwolf. Ruben is first like petrified. But then he shyly and softly kiss back. After three kisses, both man seperate for air. Hosea softly wipe the tears from Rubens face with his thumbs. And then they kiss again. After that both man embrace each other. The finnish man immideatly calm down, and sigh in relief.

,,I love you so much beautiful." Ruben whisper.

,,I love you too. So much darling." Hosea whisper back.

And from that day on, Hosea trust Ruben. Both are a happy couple for 35 years. There Hosea died in Rubens arms in a bed in a deserted wooden cabin. It killed Rubén zo let Hosea go. But he hope he is with Bessie now. He knows that half of his heart still belonged to her, and that he never stoped loving her. The gang fell apart 20 years earlier. That's why they fleed. Sadly Arthur don't wanted to come with them. He's probably dead too now. Ruben start to wander arround all alone. Everyday he cry and think about his beautiful husband. Yes husband. They married after they were ten years happily together. Hosea even proposed to him. Not the other way arround. And he was totally fine with taking Matthews as last name. And he was totally fine with the fact, that Hosea never took of bessies ring on his right hand. He put their ring on his other hand. 

Ruben is 70 years old today. He's immortal. Due to being a Werwolf with self healing powers. But he don't feel like living forever anymore. Not now after all that happend. He killed himself with a stab in the heart. He can heal everything. But breaking his neck or stabbing something in his heart will kill him. And as he wake up again, he see Hosea, Arthur and Bessie. All with beautiful huge white angel wings. As he look back, he see that he has the same. He slowly get up. And walk towards them.

,,Ruben?" Hosea ask.

,,Yes. I couldn't stand it anymore. After all that happened with the gang. And with you. There was nothing left on this earth to make me happy again." All understand. And from that day on they life happily in heaven. Without any pain or worry.


	15. I need your love

Hosea is still so sad. Even after many years where his verry much loved wife Bessie is dead. He still wear their wedding ring on his right hand. He think about her when he go to sleep. He think about her mid day. He even sometimes think about her while waking up. The gang is falling appart. It break his heart. He told many to leave. But they won't listen to him neither. Same as Dutch. He sit crying on the big rock at the camp cliff. He don't notice how Jiro slowly comes closer. The Belgian man rides with the Van Der Linde Gang since ten years now. And it hurt him to see Hosea so hurt. It hurt him to see the gang fall appart.

,,Hosea? Can-can I sit down?" He ask careful, to not give him a heart attack.

,,Yes pleas sit down Jiro." Hosea sob.

He sit down next to the older man, and lay his arm carefully on his back. He expect that Hosea flinch away. But instead he lay his head against the not verry much younger man's head, and lay his arm also on Jiro's back. He understand that he miss her. That his heart still belong to her. Poor Hosea.

,,You want to talk about her?" Jiro ask.

Hosea is surprised. He always wants to talk about her, but since Dutch slowly lose himself, and Arthur is way to busy, he has no one to talk about her with. And most of the gang isn't interested at her.

,,You really-" Hosea start.

,,Yes. I would love that. But oy if you want." Jiro say.

,,Okay. She was so beautiful and sweet. She was like an angel. Like an angel God has sent down to find me. The first time I saw her, I immideatly fell for her." Hosea sob.

,,She was way to good for me. Way way to good. After a while I told her that I'm running with a gang. At that poimt we weren't a real gang yet. Only Arthur, John, Dutch and I. I expected her to let me down. But she accepted it. And I still don't get how or why. I tryed to leave the gang for her. Then we tryed for a kid. But sadly it wouldn't happen. And after a while of searching honest and legal work, where I always was turned down, for whatever reason, 8 somehow driftet back to the gang." He sob.

Then it's silent for a while.

,,But she didn't hate me for it. She accepted it. And then not so long after we married, she got ripped away from me. I still wonder why her, and why it wasn't me. She didn't deserved it! She was so beautiful, sweet and innocent. And I was an outlaw. Yes, we still did help people at that time, instead of robbing them. But still I was an Outlaw. Sometimes I hate myself that it was her not me. And I'm honestly verry ready to die. To finally join her again. Every night when I go to bed, almost every morning and mid day, is think about her." Hosea speak again.

It shocks Jiro. Everything. Specially that he's ready to die. But he can't blame him for it. For an outlaw he lived a really long life. He's been shot at and stabbed many times. And he fully understands that he want back to Bessie. But it still shock him a bit.

,,You know. I wish she would be still here. I think you two were such a sweet and happy couple." Jiro whisper.

,,You do?" Hosea ask surprised.

,,Yes."

,,Thsnk you."

,,No worries Hosea. It's the truth." Jiro answer.

What happens to the gang, and to Hosea is still unknown. But what Jiro and Hosea know is, that it will be nothing good, if Dutch keeps on losing his mind.


	16. Let me help you

Dutch is in the woods. Drunk. He try to take a piss. He isn't so drunk that he can't remember everything the next day, but he's so drunk, that his hands simply shake to much to open his pants.

,,Shit!" He grunt in defeat.

As he notice that he's probably gonna piss himself. For the first time ever in his adult life, he blush and his eyes shortly wide in shock. The last time he pissed in his pants, there he was a little kid. Suddenly Hosea is behind him.

,,Let me help you friend." Hosea suddenly whisper.

Dutch flinch. He didn't excepted him to suddenly appear out of thin air. The older man suddenly stand behind him. He push Dutch's hands away, wich fall next to his body on either side. Then he open the man's pants, and slip them and his underwear a bit down. After that he take Dutch's thick cock in his hand, and free it, his boney fingers wrap arround his thick shaft. Then he aim the cock head a bit straight away from Dutch's body, that he don't piss himself. Dutch is, to be honest, a bit embarrassed. Even in his state. Then Hosea pull his uncut foreskin a bit back, that his slit is free. Dutch's body tremble, and his cock slightly twitched at that feeling. 

,,C'mon let it go. It's nothing to be embarrassed of." Hosea whisper against his right shoulder.

And then Dutch let go. A stream of yellow warm piss float out of sensitive slit at his sensitive tip.

,,That's it." The smaller and a bit shorter man whisper.

Dutch lean against Hosea's body. Not with his full weight, but half of it. And for Hosea it's totally fine. Dutch let himself fall. He trust him. He would even trust Hosea when he's blind. And Hosea know that. He's Dutch's stone when he float away, when he need sonbefiy to lean on, somrbody who simply hug him, somebody who simply cup his cheeks in their hands and someone who simply will lay down with him. Only Hosea can do that. Hosea is the only one too whom he show his weakness. Hosea is the only one for whom he let the big bad leader façade fade away. He completely subjects to the older man without question.

Hosea is the only one from whom he would let catch himself when he fall. He's the only one wich he show his feelings when he talk about what's bothering him. Sadness, angst, confusion, happiness and anger. Hell he so times even cry in Hosea's arms! And the older man know all that. He saw him in weak states so many countless times by now. It break his heart. The minute Hosea step our of Dutch's tent, he immideatly switch back to full big bad leader mode. Hosea is his rock in the surf. Hosea is able to take all the weight and burdens of off Dutch's chest and shoulders for a while. And Dutch is grateful for that. He wouldn't know what he would do without Hosea. He really don't know.

The stream of piss slowly stop. Then Hosea shake his cock a bit, and then he tuck Dutch's thick cock away, after pulling the foreskin back over his sensitive cock head. He push his underwear and pants back up, and then he close his jeans again.

,,Thank you so much Hosea." Dutch whispers.

,,No worries." Hosea smile.

,,For everything. For being with me, for being my rock in the surf. To listen to my problems, that you simply hug me or cup my cheeks in your hands whenever I need it. I really appreciate it." Dutch whispers.

,,No worries. C'mon it's late, we should go to bed Daniël." Hosea whispers.

Dutch's body tremble a bit, as he hear his real name slip out of the older man's mouth. He love it when Hosea call him his real name when they are alone. And Hosea know that...


	17. Love me

Orion and Dutch are in a hotel room in Valentine. Both man are a couple since two weeks by now. They never got intimate. But Orion is sure, that Dutch will dominate him, and that Dutch will be the fixed top. Orion is a bit said about that. He like to take turns with his partners. He don't want to be a fixed top or bottom. He want both. But he guess he need to get used to be the fixed bottom now. Orion stand in the middle of the room. Eyes on Dutch, who lock the door behind him. Then Dutch slowly walks towards Orion. The slightly younger man, slowly get excited. He lick his lips, and eye Dutch up and down. Orion can feel his cock twitch in his right black jeans. The leader is really hot.

With his jet black and slicked back hair, wich are curled at the end, his clean shaved face with the famous mustache of his and his beautiful brown eyes. His heart begin to beat faster, and his blood rush down south faster, to his already half-hard cock. Dutch on the other hand, eye Orion up and down too, while he slowly walk towards him. Dutch's eyes are darker then normal, pupils wide from pure excitement of what is about to come. Orion is a real pretty man himself. With his middle long, slicked back white-blonde hair, wich are shaved on the sides and on the back, his beautiful eyes, the left is dark brown and his right is a beautiful bright blue, and his light brown skin. Orion is a bit shorter than Dutch. But both don't mind.

Orion can see, that Dutch is already half-hard too. Only from eyeing the slightly younger man down. As Dutch reach Orion, he put his arms on the smaller man's hips, and then he bend down to kiss him. Orion kiss back happily. Both man close their eyes. The younger man loop his hands arround Dutch's neck. Both man are well build. Naturally bulging biceps, strong pecs and a flat trained stomach. Dutch's tounge soon ask for permission. Orion open up happily. Their tounges embracing each other in a passionate dance. Orion is the first, who gasp into their kiss. Their rock hard members press against each other trough the fabric of their jeans. Dutch let out a deep groan in their kiss, as Orion shortly rub his erection against Dutch's own. This made Orion's cock twitch in respons.  
After a while, both need to separate for air. Both man breathing hard. Forheads leaned together. Their eyes still closed.

,,I love you so damn much mijn liefje." Dutch pant.

,,I love you too. So much kochanie." Orion answer.

Then Dutch kiss him again. While their tounges again dance passionate with each others, Dutch start to slowly open Orion's black vest and white shirt. Then Orion slip it off of him, before he loop his arms arround Dutch's neck again. As they break away for a second time, Orion does the same to Dutch's red-black vest and white shirt. Damn Dutch is hot. He has thick chest hair, a few on his stomach too, and a thick black happy trail going down into his pants. Orion lick his lips, and his cock twitch in his jeans.

,,You like what you see?" Dutch says seductively in that deep barriton of his.

Wich got even a bit deeper because of lust. Orion can only nood.

,,Good. Same here." The older man smile.

His cock twitch too, as he eyed Orion's naked torso up and down. Then Dutch start to open the younger man's pants, and let them ring arround his ankles with his underwear. And then, Dutch do something, he would never expected Dutch to do. The leader go on his knees, and start to suck at the sensitive head of Orions uncut cock. The younger man let out a surprised moan. Dutch look up then, and giggle at his surprised face. Then he pull Orion's foreskin a bit back, before he take the tip in his mouth, teasing the head and slit with his tounge.

,,Fuck Dutch!" Orion gasp.

Dutch take more of Orion's thick cock in his mouth. As Orion look down, he almost came. Dutch look so hot with his cock in his mouth. Spit drooling down his chin, eyes closed and flushed. A deep grunt leave his mouth, as Dutch swallow him whole. The older man swallow and gag arround him, but he keep his head there. Nose burried against the white-blonde nest of pubic hair. But it isn't to much hair there. He make sure to groom himself often there. After a while, Dutch pull of. He's coughing and breathing hard. Orion is close. And the older man know it. That's why he get up and wipe the spit on his chin away. Dutch get a tin with petroleum jelly out of his jeans pocket. Then both man strip down the rest of their clothes. Dutch lay on his back on the bed. Spreading his legs wide, and presenting his hole and cock to Orion. The younger man's mouth drop open in disbelief. He want to get fucked? 

,,C'mere and prep me angel." Dutch whispers seductively. 

Orion unsure walk towards the bed, and kneel before Dutch's spread open legs. The older man hand him the tin. He take it, and open it. After that the polish man lube three of his fingers with it, before he put the tin aside. He let one finger circle over Dutch's needy hole. The older man let out a needy sound at that. After a moment, he can feel, how Dutch's hole relax. And he then he let his finger slip inside. Dutch take it knuckle deep. A low moan escape his mouth, and his back arch.

,,Good?" Orion whisper.

,,Yea. Just a bit weird. I'm not used to being taken." Dutch pant. 

Orion want to pull his finger out unsure, but Dutch stop him. 

,,Don't stop!" Dutch almost shout.

Orion flinch for a second, but then he slowly start to fuck Dutch with his fingers. His right free hand, wander up his flat trained and hairy stomach, and up to his strong pecs, where he pinch his right nipple slightly. A deep grunt slip out of Dutch's mouth at that. Then he take his hand back, and bent down to deep throat Dutch's thick cock slowly, while he add a second finger. A loud moan leave Dutch's mouth, and his back arch again. Neither of them care right now, that Dutch's moan was probably a bit to loud. Orion's cock is a bit thicker and longer than Dutch's. But only slightly. Meanwhile Orion's nose os burried in the thick black curles at the base of Dutch's cock. A moan leave his mouth, as Dutch's tip hit the back of his throat. Orion relax his throat, and breath trough his nose.

Meanwhile his fingers never stopped, to slowly fuck into Dutch. And suddenly a jolt went trough the older man's body, as if a lightning bold had hit him. Found it! He thought. He keep on fucking him like that for a while, and make sure that his fingers brush Dutch's prostate with every thrust. Orion let Dutch slip out his moth, to catch his breath. After a moment, he deep throat him again, but this time in one go. Then Orion add a third finger.

,,Holy shit!" Dutch Moan.

Orion open his eyes, and look up the best as he can. Dutch's hands claw at the sheets, his eyes are closed, face flushed, mouth slightly open, a tear from pure pleasure run down his cheeks. Orion's cock twitch at the sight. Such a charismatic, strong, big bad leader turned into a moaning and wanting mess in his hands. This thought make his cock twitch again. 

Dutch let his guard down for him, let himself be needy, let himself be taken by another man and let himself be vulnerable. This, Orion wonder how he deserve this, what he did do, that such a strong leader is submissive to him, and let his guard down. He don't know, but it make his heart beat faster, it make him somehow proud, and it make his cock even harder. Then he slowly fuck him with his three fingers. Again, he can feel how Dutch's hole lose and relax arround his fingers. Again, Orion let the older man slip out of his mouth, and take a deep breath.

,,You think your ready?" Orion ask breathless.

,,God yes! Take me already!" Dutch moan.

So needy. Orion slowly let his fingers slip out. Dutch whimper at the loss. Then he take the tin with petroleum jelly again, and lube his thick cock with it. After that, he close the tin again, and put it aside. He crawl more between Dutch's legs. His hands on either side of Dutch's head now. And his tip press against Dutch's lose hole. Both man lock eyes.

,,C'mon Orion." Dutch gasp.

And then, Orion sink slowly into Dutch. The older man's back arch, and a low groan leave his mouth. His eyes close, mouth slightly open, and face switching between pain and pleasure. After a moment, Orion is balls deep inside Dutch.

,,Fuck!" Dutch moan.

Orion bend down, and softly kiss his love, to help him with the pain. He can feel how Dutch slowly relax. Orion break the kiss after a while. Then they lock eyes again.

,,Good?" Orion ask.

,,Mhhm yes." Durch gasp.

Orion smile shortly at him. Then he lift himself up again on his arms. Dutch loop his legs arround the a bit shorter man's hips. This pulled Orion even a bit deeper in him, and caused his dick to hit Dutch's prostate. A loud moan leave Dutch's mouth at that, and Orion has to groan. After a while, Dutch nod. Orion slowly start to thrust into Dutch's tight heat. Both man leave a groan. Dutch's head slam back against the pillows. It feels weird to be taken at first, but after a while it's such a good feeling!

,,You like that?" Orion moan.

,,Mhhm yes schatje. So good!" Dutch groan.

Orion change his angle a bit, and speed up a bit more. And now, he hit Dutch's prostate with every thrust. Dutch claw a bit more at the sheets. Both man sweating. Dutch's hair laying lose arround his head. A few strands hang over his eyes. Orion softly push them away, before he steady himself again with both arms next to Dutch's head. Then Dutch open his for Lust Dark eyes again, with wide blown pupils, and both lock eyes again. Orion is sure, that his eyes look the same. All dark and with blown pupils. Dutch's mouth hang open, and tears of pure pleasure fill his eyes. A few roll down his cheeks. Dutch's thick cock is twitching then and there against his own stomach. Dutch could get used to being taken. It isn't bad at all, after u get used to the cock who get shoved up your ass, and after the pain finally fates to pure pleasure.

Orion is so close now. His cock start to twitch inside Dutch. But Dutch is close too. His behind clench arround Orion's cock then and there, wich make the slightly younger man crazy. He take Dutch's thick cock in hand, and slowly start to pump it. Dutch dosen't last long. His back arch after few moments, and he cum hard on his hairy stomach. A bit landed even on his hairy chest. His walls start to clench a bit more arround Orion's cock. 

,,Shit Dutch I'm close! Should I Ngh pull out?" Orion groan.

,,No. Fill me up!" Dutch moans.

,,You sure?"

,,Mhh fuck yes, Orion!" Dutch grunt.

And then he thrust twice, before he stop his hips flush against his ass, and then he cum deep inside Dutch. His cock is twitching. Dutch let out a needy sound at the feeling of hot cum filling him up. Orion collapse on top of the Dutchman. But the leader don't mind he lay his arms on Orion's back. Both of their breathing begin to labor.

,,Shit that was good." Dutch pant.

,,Indeed." Orion gasp.

After a while bothan slowly calm down. Orion's cock get slowly soft, but Dutch's legs arround Orion's waist, keep the polish man's cock deep inside him. ,,Ik hou van je schatje." Dutch whisper. ,,I love you too kochanie." Orion whisper back. And like that, both man fall asleep.


	18. Unexpected 1/2

Arthur sit at the camp table, as suddenly Dutch come to him.

,,Ride with me son. We have to talk." Dutch command. 

Arthur is confused, but he follow the Omega out of the camp. Both ride to the heart lands. There Dutch dismount, and sit down carefully on a cliff. The alpha sit down next to him.

,,You remember my last heat one month ago, where you fucked me?"

,,Yes Dutch, why?"

,,You made me pregnant. I'm in the first month now. That's why I puked and was sick."

The alphas mouth drop open, and his eyes nearly fall out of his head in shock and disbelief.

,,My god I'm sorry Dutch." Arthur say paniced and afraid.

,,Relax Arthur. We're both to blame. And actually, I wanna keep it. I wanna raise the pup with you, I want you to mark me, mate me and be together with me!" Dutch explain.

,,You r-really want that?" Arthur ask.

,,Yes." Dutch whispers.

,,I want it too. Even tho I'm afraid that something bad happen again. Like with Eliza and Isaac." Arthur answer.

,,I'm pretty sure it won't happen again Arthur. We have enough people protecting us."

,,I know."

,,I love you Arthur."

,,I love you too Dutch."

Then both man lock eyes. Dutch lean over, and place a soft kiss on Arthur's lips. Then, the Omega hide his head in the crook of the alphas neck, so that Arthur's lips gohst over his scent gland. Arthur bite down immideatly. He can taste the metallic taste of blood. Dutch groan at the feeling. After a while, Arthur lick apologetic over his mark. Then Dutch do the same to him. Arthur's cock twitch, as Dutch's teeth brake his skin. Dutch also lick apologetic over his mark on Arthur's neck.

,,We're mates now Arthur." Dutch smile.

,,I guess we are." Arthur smile back.

Dutch kiss him then. After the kiss, he take Arthur's hand and place it on his slowly growing stomach. He can't feel much yet. But just to know that this is his, their, pup growing inside Dutch make him so damn happy. He softly caress his stomach.

,,That's our pup growing in there schatje." Dutch say happily.

He never saw Dutch so happy in his whole life. 

,,It is." Arthur smile back.

Both man have tears in their eyes. Arthur loop his hands around Dutch's neck, and hug his lover carefully after a while. Dutch place his hands on Arthur's back. Both man sit there like an hour or two. Enjoying the sunset in each other's arms. Both man hope that it's going to be good. That the pup is healthy, and that the pregnancy is without any problems. But Dutch is confident that it all works. Arthur on the other hand, still has his doubts. But Dutch can't blame him. He know how it is to lose a child.

,,You know Arthur. I can understand your doubts. When I was twenty I was pregnant from some alpha. He left when I told him that I'm pregnant. It was my first time. I was alone and without any plan. But it was to late to abort it. I was already in the third month. I somehow made it. But at the ninth month, I felt something is wrong. It was a dead birth. Something must have gone wrong. I still don't know what. But it was really painful to see my pup is dead. At first I hated to be pregnant. But after a while, I got even excited about the pup in my belly, and thought about how beautiful it may be. Just to found out that it's death after it came out of me. It was a beautiful girl. I miss her." Dutch explain.

He's almost in tears. Arthur look shocked.

,,I'm sorry to hear Dutch. You had a name for her?" Arthur ask carefully.

,,Yes. Brynn." He answer

,,A beautiful name. But I'm sure this isn't a death birth baby. We have Abigail she has experience. And you already have a bit experience in pregnancy and birth too. I'm still afraid, but I think it's going to be great." Arthur say.

,,Thanks. You're right. I hope the same Arthur. Let's go back and tell the others. Shall we?" Dutch smile.

,,Sure."

Both man mount their horses and ride back to camp. Both with big smiles in their face.


	19. The Bull called Dutch Van Der Linde

Dutch is a bull neko. He has the horns of a bull, and the ears of a bull on top of his head, instead of normal human ears. But his bull ears are attached at that place where his human ears should be. The horns are on top of his head, one on both of it, but still in the middle. He has also a black bull tail, wich go down until his knees. And last but not least, he can shift into a huge black bull. And Hosea thinks it's so fitting for him. Because Dutch is a real bullhead sometimes. Him and Dutch are a couple since one month, and he still didn't learn to be careful with his sharp horns, when he cuddle with the older man. He had and has countless cuts in the face or arms, since they are a couple. Luckily, they are never to deep, and don't leave scars.

At least Dutch feels sorry whenever he cut his lover accedently. Luckily (or not) his horns are small, a bit curved and point upward. So it only happen when Dutch lower his head, as if he would try to press the top of his head against Hosea's shoulder or so. Sadly, he try that verry often. Does he really forget that there are two sharp horns on his head? They must be heavy or not? It confuses the older man. But he avoid speaking with Dutch about it. Right now he lay in their shared cot, in their shared room in Shady Belle, as Dutch comes in. He get rid of his boots, and then lay down next to Hosea.

,,Ouch, Dutch watch out goddammit!" Hosea growl. 

But as he did that, he cut Hosea at the cheek. It's not big luckily, and dosen't bleed to heavy. Dutch look shocked at the cut. He take a clean neckerchife and clean the cut as best as possible.

,,My god. I'm so sorry." Dutch say paniced and sad.

,,It's okay. But if it happens again, I probably cut your horns of in your sleep." Threatens Hosea.

Dutch's eyes wide even more, the panic and shock in them increase immediately.

,,Not my horns!" Dutch complains.

,,Then stop cutting my face. They must be heavy, how do you forget them so often?" Hosea sigh.

,,Because my skull and bones are a bit thicker than human ones, because of my horns. That I can use em properly if I need too, and that my head dosen't hurt. That's why I hardly feel em I mean I feel when u or I touch em, but not when I walk arround and such. Only slightly." Dutch explain.

And that clear everything. Now Hosea know. Of course. When Dutch would go head on in a fight with his horns without a thicker skull or bones, the damage would be probably fatal. Dutch carefully bent down, and kiss his lover.

,,I'm sorry 'Sea." Dutch whisper.

,,It's okay dearest."

Dutch lay on his back, and Hosea slip down a bit, to hide his neck in the crook of Dutch's neck.

,,Ik hou van je engel." Dutch whispers.

,,Je t’aime aussi." Hosea whisper back.

And then both man close their eyes, and fall asleep immideatly. Dutch still try his best, not to cut Hosea. And everytime he do, he hates himself. But it slowly stops. Dutch slowly start to learn how to hold his head when he cuddle with his lover.


	20. Pain!

Valencia can't stand it any longer. Hosea and her are a couple since three months now. She love him so much, and to see him in pain and coughing fits hurt her so much. He only hold his left lung when he is in pain. So it must be the ill lung. His right lung seem to be fine. She know that he smoke a lot, and the fear that he has lung cancer in his left lung, scare her verry much. She always try to stop him from smoking. But he won't listen. Yeah, it's probably to late now anyway, but if he would stop, it probably will give him more time on this earth. She don't want to lose him. Of corse he has to go one day, sadly. And she know that he's ready to die si de Bessie died. But she love him so much, and want to keep him for at least a few years. 

Right now she sit on their shared cot. She's sad. And Hosea seem to slowly shove her away, since she startet to tell him, that he should stop to smoke. Tears run down her cheeks. The last time he kissed her, or sleeped next to her in their cot was two weeks ago. Heart heart slowly break into pieces. And whenever she try to kiss him or talk to him, he pull away or ignore her. Is it really because she said he should stop smoking? Is it really only that? A son leave Valencia's mouth. She miss him. It hurts her. What's wrong with him? She's do confused, scared and hurt. She think that he will break up with her soon. And that hurt Valencia. Suddenly the door open with a small squeak.

It only can be Hosea that's why she don't look up. More tears start to run down her cheeks. She miss his kisses, she miss to cuddle with him and she miss to fall asleep next to him. She don't even know if it hurt him too, if he even notice that he hurt her. To her surprise, Hosea sit down next to her.

,,Val, je suis désolée." He whispers. 

She love when he talk in his mothertounge French, even though she don't understand him. The only thing she understand is mon chérie and je t’aime. 

,,I'm sorry." He translate after a while of silence.

She don't know what to answer.

,,Je t’aime Valencia. And I'm so sorry that I ignore you, that I didn't listen to you. I will stop smoking if that's what you want. I know that smoking make the illness progress wores quicker. But I will try to stop for you." Hosea whisper.

,,I-I would love that. But it's your body. If u don't want to stop it's okay. I love you as you are beautiful." Valencia answer.

Suddenly a finger under her chin, force her to lock eyes with Hosea. It looks like he has cryed not to long ago.

,,I will stop for you. I will try my best. But I will need your help mon chérie. If you still have me." He answers.

,,Of course angel." She say surprised.

He smile widely suddenly. He has the urge to kiss her. But he don't dare to do it. He's scared and unsure. Valencia nod. And then he bent over and place his soft thin lips on her soft ones.

,,Merci chérie. We will make it I'm sure. Even tho it's probably a bit to late for it.

Valencia only nod. It's already late in the evening. Valencia already wear her sleep clothes. She lay down behind him. But she sadly turn towards the wall, cause she think that he will left. And he get up. She hear how he remove his boots. But she can't belive it. He open his vest then, and lay it aside, before he lay down behind her. Pressing his tall and slender body tidly against her back. Valencia is shocked in a good way.

,,Je t’aime mon chérie." He whisper.

,,I love you too angel." Valencia smile.

And then both drift into a pieceful sleep.


	21. Tourner dans le vide

Lui qui me fait  
Tourner dans le vide, vide  
Tourner dans le vide, vide  
Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner  
Dans le vide, vide, vide  
Tourner, tourner dans le vide  
Tourner dans le vide, il me fait tourner  
Tourner dans le vide  
Tourner dans le vide

-

Arthur sit sad at the camp cliff. He can't belive it. He felt in love with Hosea. His father figure, his mentor and the man who practically raised him. Yes, Dutch did it too, but Hosea was always more like a father to him then Dutch. Not only because of the more realistic age gap. He don't even want to know how Hosea will react. He would probably shocked and disappointed. Hosea make him turn empty in some way. He made Arthur's heart break. Unconsciously, of course. Hosea knows nothing about Arthur's feelings towards him. Not yet. And probably never. Arthur sigh. Why did he have to fall in love with Hosea? For him it's not that bad. But Hosea will probably kill him. He practically fell in love with his father! Shit. Arthur is torn. He don't know if he should tell him or not.

It's already late at night. Arthur walk towards his wagon. He close the flaps, and then he strip down until he's only in his black union suit. Then he lay down on his cot, and close his eyes. But as always he can't really sleep. That he fall in love with Hosea one month back, only made his lack of sleep worse. Everytime he see the older man, his heart ache. Everytime he think about the older man, his heart ache. Everytime he hear the older man's name, his heart ache. Somehow, he managed to sleep at least a few hours. Cause as he wake up again, he can hear the birds sing. As he get up, he only put in his black jeans and brown boots with spurs. And then he leave his wagon. At least he try. He has to get Micah out of jail today. This make his mood sink even more. Two days ago, he was heavily drunk with Lenny in Valentine. But what he hear as he's only half out of his wagon, still one flap in hand, suprise him.

,,You know what Hosea. Your probably right. I tell Arthur that he don't has to get Micah. He should hang."

Dutch really said that. Arthur blink in confusion. He get fully out of his wagon now. Then he stretch himself with a small yawn.

,,Ahhh good morning Arthur! I just wanted to tell you, you don't have to get Micah out of jail. We let him hang." Dutch greet him cheerful.

He said it again. And again, Arthur blink in confusion. 

,,I mean it." Dutch say. 

,,Okay. And Good morning." Arthur nod. 

Then he walk towards the camp cliff. Ignoring Hosea was the best he could do. Everytime he see the older man, his heart begin to beat faster. He never thought he could love somebody as much as he love the French man. Not after the fail with Mary, and specialy mit after that with Eliza and Isaac. But it happend. He fell in love with Hosea. And he love him verry much. He sit down carefully on the edge of the camp cliff. He let his legs hang down freely, and just enjoy the few and the beautiful sunrise. After a while, he hear somebody come closer. The clacking of spurs is way to loud to overhear. After a moment, Hosea sit Dien next to him. Great! Arthur's heart begin to beat rapidly, after it stopped for whole two seconds. It thunders so fast, that he's afraid that Hosea will hear it.

,,What's wrong Arthur?" The older man ask worried.

,,Nothing." Arthur lie.

,,Arthur." Hosea say annoyed.

,,I'm unlucky in love. That's all." Arthur sigh.

,,With who?" Hosea ask.

,,Somebody." Arthur answer.

Of course Hosea won't give up until he has an answer.

,,Arthur tell me." He command.

The younger man grunt annoyed. He can practically feel how Hosea's patience thread slowly but surely tears appart. Should he really tell him? Or should he let Hosea really get angry with him? He will probably be angry too, if Arthur tell him.

,,Okay then not. Find somebody else to talk about it with." He practically growl, after Arthur was quiet for to long.

He hate when he don't get answers. Or if you lie to him. Arthur quickly lay his hand on Hosea's shoulder. But the older man slap it away. Ouchy. Not only his hand hurt, but also his heart break more.

,,Hosea wait! Pleas." Arthur beg.

But nothing. Tears start to run down his cheeks. And a small sob leave his mouth. Hosea asked him often in the last two months. And now his patience is gone. It's understandable. Especially when you consider that Arthur talks to Hosea about everything usually. Why didn't he tell him? Of course he could have hate him too then. But it would be better than now wouldn't it? Another sob leave his mouth.

,,Arthur?" Suddenly Hosea's soothing voice ask behind him.

Arthur flinch in shock. But luckily he didn't fall down the cliff.

,,H-H-Hosea?" Arthur sob.

,,Why...?" Hosea start confused.

,,Because I'm an big idiot, and because I m-made you angry." Arthur sob.

,,What?" Now Hosea is completely confused.

,,I fell in love with you goddamn. I'm so sorry."

The French man is shocked. Positively. He never thought that Arthur will love him back.

,,You do?" Hosea ask.

,,Yes."

,,Je t’aime aussi." Hosea answer.

Now Arthur is shocked.

,,I really do. And I would love to be together with you. If you want."

Arthur slowly get up, and turn arround. Then he take a step forward. Now both man are really close to each other.

,,I would love that." Arthur answer.

And with that, Hosea close the little distance they had left, and place his líps softly on Arthur's.

,,Je t’aime mon chérie." Hosea smile.

,,I love you too darling." Arthur grin.

And then both man kiss each other again....


	22. He Wolf 2/2

Arthur's breath calmed down meanwhile. And the scent and voices of the hunters are gone. He's safe now. He wait ten minutes more, and then he leave the cave. He shift back into his wolf form, and run back to camp. But mid-way he meet Josiah. He stops next to Gwydion. The Horses meanwhile know that it's only Arthur. They were verry afraid at first too. 

,,You wanna come with me dear boy? I go back to my Caravan." Josiah smile. 

Arthur nod. He told the gang that he's gone for three days or so. He's gone for two days now, so they will not start to search or worried about him today. But tomorrow morning he wants to be back in camp. After a while, both arrive at Josiah's caravan. Arthur shift back into his human form in the shadows. After that, both man enter the Caravan. Josiah lock the door, and close the curtains next to the door. Arthur close the thick black kitchen-area curtain. And Josiah light the oil lamp on the table. The room is slightly filled with the light of the oil lamp now. Arthur pull Josiah carefully close for a soft kiss. He's damn strong, that's why he is afraid to touch Josiah. He's afraid to accedently hurt him, when he dosen't watch out. And Josiah know that. 

Arthur touch him like he's made out of glass, wich would shatter by the slightest normal touch. He think it's cute. But he also think that Arthur worrie to much. He trust him with all he has. He know that Arthur would never harm him on purpose. Josiah loop his hands arround Arthur's strong and thick neck. Then he kiss Arthur again. This time Josiah can feel how Arthur's tounge brush softly over his lips, and ask for permission. He open up gladly. And then their tounges touch for the first time after a while. Josiah gasp into Arthur's mouth. He can feel how the younger man smile into the kiss, before Arthur make the kiss a bit more heated. Arthur can feel Josiah's cock twitch against his own, trough their pants and underwear.

,,Hmm fuck." Arthur moan. 

And then both man kiss again. Josiah get rid of the Welsh/Britishman's vest and shirt. And then he start to suck on Arthur's right nipple. Both man are already rock hard by now. Arthur close his eyes, lay his head back and let out a deep groan. It feels so freaking good.

,,Mhhm Josiah." Arthur moan. 

Josiah kiss a trail down Arthur's chest and stomach until he reach the hem of Arthur's jeans. Both man are rock hard by now. Josiah open Arthur's jeans. And Arthur freeze unsure. 

,,You okay?" Josiah ask worried. 

,,Yes. It's jus. You should know that I knot whenever I cum. But u don't have to take it. It swell short before the end of the base of my cock. And it always ned a good hart thrust to shove it in. So that I don't knot u accedently or unwanted." Arthur explain. 

He look away from Josiah. Unsure and afraid. 

,,That's not bad dear boy. It's alright. But I appreciate you told me. Can-can I free your friend now?" Josiah whisper. 

He look confused to his lover. But Josiah only smile. Arthur nod. The Englishman free Arthur's thick cock. Arthur moan as Josiah start to slowly pump him. It feels so good. Then the older man get to his knees, and start to suck at the thick cock. 

,,Fuck Josiah." Arthur moan. 

Arthur claw at the thick black hair of the Englishman, and mess it up. But Josiah don't mind, as long as it is Arthur. Others he would slap pretty hard for touching his hair. Only barbers and Arthur are allowed to touch his hair. Arthur's hips start to buck forward for a moment. 

,,Sorry." Arthur grunt.

But Josiah don't seem to mind. He simply lay his mouth arround Arthur, and wait for him, to fuck his mouth. And Arthur Get the invitation. The younger man slowly start to move his hips. Josiah moan arround his thick cock. He let his tounge swirl arround the younger man's thick shaft. After a while, Arthur pull Josiah's head back. The Englishman look confused up to Arthur. And then down to his cock. Short before the base of the thick shaft, inflated a thick knot. He looks stunned at it. Arthur get unsure.

,,Mhhm it's thick. But I want you to fuck me." Josiah groan.

Then he get up, get some petroleum jelly, and lay on his back on the big bed, after he get rid of his clothes. Arthur Get rid of his clothes too, as he watch Josiah, who push one slicked finger slowly knuckle deep inside his ass, with a low groan. Arthur's cock twitch in interest. After a while, Josiah add a second finger. Meanwhile, Arthur sit on the edge of the big bed. Shit it looks hot. As Josiah add a third finger, his back arch, his head fall back into the pillows with a low groan, and his eyes roll in the back of his head. Holy shit. Arthur will defenetly remember that hot sight in front of him. Josiah's hair are completely messed up and sweaty by now.

,,Should Mhhm should add a fourth?" Josiah moan.

,,I guess that it's better with four darlin'." Arthur say softly.

And then Josiah add a fourth finger. Again, Arthur's cock twitch in interest. Pre-cum leaking steadily out of its sensitive tip. Arthur take the jelly, and lube his knot and cock with it. Then he kneel between Josiah's legs. The Englishman slowly pull his fingers out with a whine. And then Arthur line himself up. The older man place his legs on Arthur's shoulders. The Welshman slip closer, and while he did that, his whole cock slip slowly into Josiah. Until his knot. Both man moan at the same time, and Josiah's back arch again.

,,Mhhm fuck yes." Jo moan.

He give Josiah some time to adjust. And then he start to slowly thrust into him. After a while, Arthur bend down, and capture Josiah's lips and tounge in a lustful tounge dance.

,,Arthur I'm close." Jo moan as their lips part.

,,Hmh me too."

,,Knot me!" Josiah moan.

And Arthur did. With one hard thrust, he's balls deep inside Josiah. Both man are tied together now due to Arthur's knot. Josiah cum with a twitching cock and a low moan, a mix of pure pain and pleasure, on his belly. A bit landed in his few chest hair. His hole clench arround Arthur's thick cock and knot. That's enough to push Arthur over the edge too. His cock start to twitch, and he cum loud groaning and hard inside the older man, before he stop his slow thrusting. He lean down again, and softly kiss Josiah. Both man breathing hard. Arthur's arms start to shake next to Josiah's head.

,,How does it feel darlin?"

,,So fucking good. Hurts in the beginning. But then it's just amazing." Josiah sigh. 

Arthur sigh in relief.

,,Good."

Both man are tied like that for an hour, until Arthur could pull out. After that they cleaned each other, and fall asleep cuddling tiedly together.


	23. Hogtied

You rescued Dutch from five bounty hunters. You killed all bounty hunters, then you threw Dutch who is hogtied, and has a bandana as gag in his mouth over the back of your horse. You mount up, and spur your faithful horse into Gallop and off you go. You lay a fake trail, then you set up a small camp with a fire and your tent in a well hidden spot between a few trees and bushes. After that, you carefully get Dutch from your horse, and lay him down on the dirty ground before your tent. You placed one bedroll into your tent.

You let your eyes wander down his tied up body. He's weak and vulnerable as he is now. Hands and legs tidly tied with a lasso. And a bandana gag in his mouth. They gaged him with his own bandana. But Dutch don't seem under a rush to get free. He seems to kinda like you looking over his body like that. Your eyes stop at his crotch. There you see the clear outline of the Dutchman's semi-erect cock.

,,You like that? Being tied up and under my control?" You purr.

He only nod, and his dick twitch in excitement. This shocked you a bit. But in a good way. You never thought that Dutch would enjoy being bound up, gaged and used. He seems to really trust you. You never thought that he will pass the reigns over to you. But you gladly accept it.

,,You trust me right?" You ask him.

He nods. Of course he trust you. He trust you as much as you trust him. And that's a lot of trust. You two are a couple for a month now. You had sex one time. There he was the dominant one. It's a bit sad. Cause you like taking turns. So that everyone is top or bottom. But you quickly accepted that Dutch is always the top and dominant, after he used you like that. That's why you're so surprised that Dutch like it. So you kneel down next to him. Then you start to open his vest. But he makes a protesting noise. You look at him shocked and feel bad. You think that you misunderstood him.

,,I'm sorry Dutch!" You stutter, and are about to cut him free.

But he shakes his head, and nod to the tent. You put your knife back into the sheath on your gunbelt. Surprised. 

,,In the tent?" You ask.

He nod. Then you carefully pick him up, and bring him into the tent. You lay him down on the bedroll. Then you close the flaps tidly, before you turn arround to him again, and kneel next to him.

,,Better?" You ask.

He nod.

Of course. Dutch is a big and strong leader. And right now he's vulnerable and weak. And you're about to use him. Of course, he wants to be undisturbed and not to be caught, even if you are practically in the middle of nowhere.

,,May I?" You this time ask.

He nod. Sadly you can't kiss him. But you can use him. The way he used you. Finnaly you open his vest and shirt, and slip it open. So you can see his hairy chest and stomach. A trail of black hair from under his belly button leads into his tight jeans. Just as you have. You start to suck at his right nipple. He let out a muffled deep grunt into the bandana. Then you switch to the other nippel. Slowly you kiss down to the hem of his jeans. He gets restless you can feel it. You open his jeans and underwear, and pull them down as far as you can. Now you can see his thick cock. And can use his ass. But you want to use his mouth first. So you undress. But only your boots, underwear and jeans. You let your shirt and vest on.

Then you loosen the gag a bit, and pull it down. Dutch immideatly opens his mouth. You force him to deep throat your long and thick cock in one go. You can hear him gag slightly. But you don't care. He didn't care as you gaged to, so it's only fair. You face fuck him for a while, giving him space to breath once in a while. Then you pull back, pull the gag in his mouth again, and make it as tied as it was before.

,,Does it hurt? Did I make it to tied?" You ask worried.

He signals you that it hurts a bit. But you are fine with that. And he seems to not care too. So you go down, and turn him arround so that he lay on his stomach. Then you slowly start to suck at two of your fingers. Your cock is thick. He would need three fingers to not put him in to much pain while entering. But that's your plan. Giving him at least a bit pain. So you put both of your fingers at once into him. He let out a surprised yelp. You finger-fuck him for a while. Then you pull them out, spit on your hand and lube your cock with it. Then you enter him. You sheath your whole cock into his tight hole in one go. He let out a deep moan. Partly from pain and partly from pure pleasure. You let out a long moan in pleasure. Then you start to fuck him.

You give him no time to adjust. But you start slow. Grunts and moans leave his mouth. But soon he only feel pleasure. You speed up. Fucking him like a rabbit now. You love it. Dutch moan, grunt, gasp and sigh real loud arround the cloth in his mouth. And then you find his spot. A loud moan leave his mouth. You angle your hips a bit differently, and now you hit that spot constantly. Your close. It feels so good. He's so tight, and his hole start to clench arround you. He's close you can tell.

,,C'mon cum for me Dutchy." You gasp.

And he immideatly did. With a deep grunt. His hole statt to clench more arround you, and a jolt went trough his body. After a few more erratic thrusts, you stop deep inside him, and cum too. With a loud groan. Your cock twitching heavyly inside him, and his clenching hole milk every bit of cum out of your thick cock. You collapse onto his back. Both of your breathing is labored. Damn that was good. You could get used to this. But your pretty sure that this was a one time thing. You un-gag Dutch, and throw the bandana in a corner of the tent.

,,Thank you Y/N." He gasp.

,,No worries." You say surprised.

,,I could get used to this. Your pretty good at fucking." He sigh.

,,Really?"

You can't belive what he said.

,,Yes baby. We should take turns from now on."

,,Thank you. I-I would love that."

,,Me too. Ik hou van jou schatje."

,,I love you too angel." You whisper.

As you try to pull out, he stop you. And so you fall asleep. On top of him, with your cock still buried deep in his tight ass.....


	24. Avant que tu partes 1/2

Avant que tu partes  
Y'a-t'il une chose que j'aurais  
Pu faire pour que tu ne souffres plus  
Je me sens si inutile  
Oui si j'avais su  
Avant que un partes  
-  
Arthur can't believe it. Dutch draged him out of camp and into a deserted hut. There he throw him in the dark stinky basement, wich is more like a hole under the house, and chain his hands on top of his head together. The same he do with his huge black angel wings. He chain them in a painful way to the wall. The force of Dutch fully opening of his wings already hurt way to much. 

,,Dutch what the fuck!" Arthur say hurt and confused. 

Dutch seem to be verry angry and his eyes seem to be possessed. That rat. He fully control his mentor. The gux who raised him. He's pretty sure that Dutch wouldn't say to him, that he lost his faith on him, or that he's the traitor instead of Micah. Is he really that blind, or possessed, that he don't see that Micah control him, and that Micah is the traitor and a Pinkerton? Arthur's wings are verry strong, but they are not only chained in a painful way, the also are chained in such way, that he can't even move them a tiny bit.

,,Your a traitor. And you will pay for it. Pinkerton." Dutch growl.

,,What!? I'm no fucking Pinkerton. Micah is a Pinkerton! But not me. He posses you Dutch. He will kill you all if you don't kill him! Pleas Dutch. I gave you all I had, I did everything you wanted, why should I lie to you!" The angry shout, turned into loud sobs in the end.

Dutch's anger seem to falter for a moment. But only for a moment. Sadly. Arthur lower his head as best as he can. Sobbing and in pain. He can feel his heart shatter into a milion tiny pieces. He not worry much about himself. But he hope that Hosea, John, Abigail, Jack, Charles and the woman are fine. And that they can flee or at least turn Dutch to himself again. He has a demon inside his head, and that demon is called Micah Bell.

,,Don't lie to me. You were my son. And you betrayed me in the end. I'm dissapointed." He growl.

That words are a heavy pain in his broken heart.

,,Dutch it isn't me. It's Micah. He's a Pinkerton, he betray you and he posses you! I saw it!" Arthur sob-growl.

But Arthur know he's not gonna win this fight. Specially not when Micah is still alive. Arthur shake his head. And then he hear how Dutch simply leave. He sigh. Why him? Hosea's right. He should have simply left when he has the chance too. Now it's to late. He's pretty sure that he don't get out alive of here.

Seconds pass, hours pass, days pass, months pass, now one year is over. And Arthur still sit down there in pain, and all alone. Dutch never payed him a visit again. He's weak, in pain, hungry, thirsty and feel lonely. He just want to finally die. He can't get mich air down here, he wonder how he can still be alive. He cryed so much, that he can't even do it anymore. His tears run dry. His stomach growl again. He's so annoyed by his growling stomach by now. It echo loud arround in the hole with the stone walls. His arms are already numb, but still hurt, his wings hurt, everything hurt. He need to do a proper fly arround, if he somehow gets free. But he don't believe that he ever see daylight again. The hope that Hosea, The woman, Charles, John, Abigail and Jack are still alive, is still alive in him tho.

He's pretty sure that Hosea don't come to rescue him, because Dutch would probably kill him if he did. Hosea is a genius Silver Fox. He miss him. Hosea was always, and is, more like a father and mentor to him then Dutch is. At the latest now, Dutch is no longer his mentor and his father figure. Arthur can barely open his eyes by now. He's so tired and weak. But he somehow still don't die. All he wish right now, is to simply die. But even that wish, will not be fulfilled. Sadly. He should have let Micah hang. He miss others some of the gang too. And to symply sit at the campfire with them. And what he miss the most is, to fly arround. He love it. Whenever he's in the air, all the weight on his shoulders is gone, he is free, he can relax. That's what he love about flying. The only sad thing about it, is that whenever he land on the ground again, all the weight, and the good and the bad memories come back to him.

He's so weak, that he's sure, that his wings, legs and arms would just hang loosely next to him, if he could get free. He can't even move his fingers anymore. He hate Dutch for that. He hate him. But he can't change it anymore. He's powerless....


	25. Vampire

Call me the end of your world  
Call me your genocide  
‘Cause I’m a venomous boy  
Just like a spider bite  
I’m a relentless machine with no emergency brake  
To stop me

Arthur is a vampire. He need blood to survive. But luckily animal blood is enough to still his hunger too. Right now he's in a deserted wooden cabin with his lover Dutch. Both man are naked. Both man are a couple since two months now. Arthur think that Dutch will take him anyway. Like always. He would love to take turns, but Dutch always need to be in control. He never let go. He never let himself be needy and wanting. Never. It hurts Arthur. Cause he should be able to trust the vampire so much, that he can forget his pride for a few hours, and let himself be needy, wanting and let himself be fucked. But Arthur is meanwhile used to it. Dutch is willing to suck at his cock but he never allow Arthur to take him. Of course, Arthur don't know what Dutch us thinking, and what his fantasies are about.

I’ll start by crawling inside  
Like a parasite  
You’ll feel your heart skip a beat  
Just a couple times  
You’ll think that you’ve found the one but it’s your mind coming undone  
Ripping slowly

So Arthur is about to lay on his back on the bed. But Dutch stop him. It's a dangerous relationship. Dutch's blood smell so tempting. It's hard to not bite him. If he would, and take his blood, Dutch would also turn into an immortal monster like him. Both man know it. But Arthur is unsure. He don't want to bite Dutch for nothing, and only if the older man really really want it. Dutch lay on his back on the bed. Then he spread and bend his legs. Arthur has a good view now. Of Dutch's hole, and thick cock that leak pre-cum on his hairy stomach. Arthur's mouth drop open, wich cause that he show of his razor sharp canines. Usually he try to avoid to show them. But when Dutch and him are alone, it's diffrent.

Although I’m beautiful  
Like a perfect dream  
Inside my soul  
There is a murder scene

,,C'mon Arthur, what are you waiting for?" Dutch whispers seductively. 

Arthur close his mouth, and crawls between his legs. He look unsure to Dutch. But Dutch only nod, and Hand him a small tin with petroleum jelly. The vampire take it, and open it. Then he slick three fingers, before he set the tin aside. He let his finger unsure wander over Dutch's hole. It feels like he's touching some sort of sanctuary. He's touching something forbidden, he touch where Dutch never has allowed someone else to touch him before. He look up. Dutch is again nodding. 

,,C'mon boy i want it!" Dutch growl. 

And then he press the first finger knuckle deep inside. A low moan leave Dutch's mouth. He's not used to being taken. But it isn't a bad feeling. Dutch pull his dangerous lover down for a kiss. Meanwhile Arthur fuck his tight hole slowly with his fingers. The younger man has his left hand next to Dutch's head now, and his other fucks his leader and boyfriend slowly. 

I’m a creature who’s up to no good  
I’ll love you like, love you like a vampire would  
I’ve been fang-using  
Heart-bruising  
It feels so good  
To love you like, love you like a vampire would  
I’ve been pray before, now I’m predator and I’m cold inside  
Like a vampire

Dutch moan into their kiss, as Arthur add a second finger. He take it also knuckle deep. Dutch's back arch, as their lips break appart. And a deep grunt leave his mouth. Arthur's skin is cold against his own, and Dutch's skin is already hot against Arthur's cold and pale one. Luckily he's a vampire who can walk arround in the sunlight, without burning to ash. After a moment, he find Dutch's sweet spot. The older man let out a loud moan. And Arthur make sure to hit his prostate with every pump of his two fingers. After a while, where Dutch is a groaning, grunting and moaning mess, Arthur add a third finger. Dutch's back arch. 

,,Fuck!" Dutch moan. 

Arthur has the urge to bite Dutch, and turn him into a vampire too, when he drink his blood. His blood smells too good. It's to tempting. But Arthur try to hold back. Dutch know that Arthur try to fight against it. After another while, he pull his fingers out, and lube his thick cock. Then he slowly push in. 

,,AHH fuck!" Dutch moan as his back arch. 

Arthur let out a deep growl, as he is finally balls deep inside Dutch. 

,,Relax Dutch." Arthur pant. 

And after a while Dutch is totally relaxed. It actually feel really good. 

,,Mhhm Arthur. I want you to bite me. Make me truly yours." Dutch moan. 

This catch Arthur of guard. His rhythm falter for a moment. But then he keep slamming into Dutch's tight hole. 

,,You really want to be turned into a monster like me?" Arthur gasp.

,,You're not a monster baby. I was a monster when Micah was alive. Turn me, make me yours forever." Dutch Moan back. 

And then, Arthur bend down, and sink his teeth into Dutch's neck, after Dutch expose his neck, and drink. This bring Dutch moaning over the edge. Arthur follow shortly behind, still slowly fucking into Dutch, while he still drink from him. 

The next day, Dutch has the same fang teeth as Arthur. He really turned him into a vampire. The bite mark on Dutch's neck, is like a scar. It stay forever. It make clear that Dutch belong to someone, and the older man love it. 

He was an animal with such a mad disease  
They said to stay away, but damn he wanted me  
And that was the day that my blood became infected  
And I learnt it was kill or be killed again


	26. Avant que tu partes 2/2

Another two months pass. And he's still alive. He lost all his hope a long time ago. Images of the good old times flash arround before his eyes. Just Dutch, Hosea, Arthur and him. It was so peaceful. They gave home a save home and love. At least Hosea give him always love, Dutch only till Arthur turned 24. Hosea and him hug and talk to each other often. At least until Dutch turned mad, and chained him down here to the stone wall and ceiling. He miss talking to his father, he miss the hugs from his father. No, not his real father, he mean Hosea. As he was smaller, he often called him dad. But only Hosea, never Dutch.

His eyes only open a little bit now, and the air is getting more disgusting and thick. He would give everything for food, water, a proper haircut and shave, and a proper bath. He hates beards on him. He usually keep his face cleanly shaved. Sadly he can't right now. He must look like a guy from the stone age. Wild shoulder long hair, ugly wild beard, and completely dirty. He sigh. He can't even properly look to the left, right and up and down. He try it everyday and fail. His stomach start to growl louldy again. He give up. Nobody will find him here.

A few days later, he suddenly hear footsteps coming. closer. He can't look up, because he's to weak. But his body start to shake. What if it is Dutch? He will surely kill him. The steps stop opposite of him.

,,My god son! What did that monster do to you!?"

Hosea!? What the hell.

,,Relax it's just me, Hosea. Dutch and Micah are dead. I was able to kill them on a spot nobody will find. They rode out together two days ago, I followed them and killed them. Luckily he told Micah wehre you are, and so I was able to find you." Hosea explain.

Arthur's stomach start to growl again, as Hosea open the shackles with the fitting key. His arms and wings just fall loosely next to his body, with a pained groan from Arthur. The younger man lost much weight. Hosea carefully pick the angel up, and carry him outside, as best as be can, with Arthur's wings fully unfold. Arthur's whole body is numb. And as the sunlight hit his eyes, he pinch them together with a low groan in pain.

,,Sorry. You'll be save from now on. That is what I am doing. I'll bring you home." Hosea whisper.

And somehow he manage to sit Arthur in front of him on Silver Dollar's sadle. The outer feathers of his wings, still grinding over the floor. At least a little bit of the rip of the feathers. After a long time, where Arthur passed out, they arrive in Shady Belle. All members are shocked. They know that Dutch did this to him. As Arthur awake again, Hosea give him much water and food. This give him a little strength back. Hosea then carefully sit him up, and Arthur look at him in the full body mirror opposite of the bed. He grimace, as he see himself. Then Miss Grimshaw come in. She start to cut his hair. The sides and the back are gone, the hair on top of his head are right parted now. As he wear them usually.

,,Thank you." He say weak.

His voice rougher than usual, from the lag of use.

,,No worries." Grimshaw smile.

And then Hosea shave his face carefully. As the older man step away from him, he see himself in the mirror again. That's it. He think that he's still ugly, but now he don't look like a wild creature anymore. He manage a weak smile.

,,Thanks."

,,No worries. Let's get you cleaned up."

In Dutch's old room, wich is now Hosea's, and Hosea's is now Sadie's, is a bath tube behind one of the doors on the wall next to the bed. At first they thought it's a closet. But only one foot set of them is a closet. The other is a hidden bath tube. But there's still enough room. And the doors are big enough to step in without ducking. Hosea bring him there, Mary-Beth filled the tube with warm soapy water for him. Hosea thank her, and then he close the door to the bath. He brought fresh clothes for Arthur. He help Arthur get undress, after he close and lock the doors behind him, and then he help Arthur to sit down in the big tube. He help Arthur to get clean. And then he look at his wings. Arthur only nod.

Hosea get up, and dissappear. He come back with a new bucket with warm water. His feathers are sensitive he should only wash them with water. Never with soap. Even the mildest soap can cause his feathers to fall out, and never grow back. He take a clean rag, and carefully clean his black huge wings. A few old feathers fall out, and the new feathers are finally able to come out. Arthur sigh in relief. Sometimes old feathers wich don't fall out, hurt pretty bad.

After the bath, the older man put him back into his room and on the bed. Arthur thank him again. He lay Arthur carefully down on his cot.

,,Sleep Arthur. Then I give you food again. You should be soon able to fold your wings." Hosea smile.

In seconds, Arthur is out as a light and fast asleep...


	27. Mirror

Dutch bend over a dresser with mirror with wide open legs. Hosea slowly fuck into him. Both of them watching each other in the mirror. Their pupilles are wide blowen, cheeks red flushed, and tears of pleasure run down Dutch's cheeks. The Dutchman's hair, hang loosely down next to his cheeks.

,,Fuck Hosea!" Dutch moan.

Hosea hit Dutch's sweet spot deep inside him, whenever he fuck into him.

,,You look so good like this mon tigre." Hosea moan.

Dutch brace himself wifh his hands on the drawer, he press his hips back, to meet every single one of Hosea's thrusts, wich speed up a bit more now. Hosea gently lay his hand arround Dutch's throat, and bring him up, until their back to chest. Then he start to make a mark on Dutch's neck, the hand wich slightly choked him, is now on his chest, holding Dutch up. Dutch watch Hosea in the mirror, a low moan leave his mouth. As the older man let go of his neck, both can already see a mark forming there. Oh Dutch will wear it with pride. He surely will. And Hosea know that. Dutch is his, and he's Dutch's. And everybody should know that. Hoseas thrusts are now pretty wild and hard. He's close, and starting to lose control. But Dutch isn't to far away either.

He let go of Dutch, and lay his hands on his hips instead. Dutch brace himself on the small dresser again, wich hit the wall with every hard thrust Hosea make. The younger man start to clench arround Hosea's long cock.

,,AHH fuck Hosea!" Dutch moan loudly.

He's pretty sure, that the whole hotel heard that. But both man don't care. Not now, and not later. And after a few more hard thrusts, Dutch cum hard against the dressers drawers, with a low groan and a shiver. He clench tightly arround Hosea's long cock. The older man push his long cock as deep as it would go, and then he fill his lover up with a deep moan. Both man panting hard. Hosea lean softly against Dutch's back, to regein his breath. He went probably a bit to wild for his age. But it was totally worth it.

,,You ok schatje?" Dutch pant worried.

,,Yes mon chérie. I just got a bit to wild there, but it was totally worth it. Je t'aime mon tigre." Hosea gasp.

,,Good. Ik hou ook van jou schatje." Dutch whisper.

After a while, Hosea's long cock slip out if Dutch's hole. A bit of his cum start to drip out of Dutch's used and spread open hole. The Dutchman whine at the loss. He always feels so empty when Hosea leave him. He hate that feeling. The older man get a clean rag from the wash station on the other side of the wall. And then he slowly walk back to his lover to carefully clean him. Then Dutch step away, and lay down on the bed. Hosea clean the drawers too, before he lay the rag aside, and join his naked lover in bed. He slip under the blankets immideatly. And dutch snuggle tidly against him. His head softly on Hosea's chest. The older man softly lay his left arm over Dutch. And then both man fall asleep like that, both of their breathing slowly calm down...


	28. Compass

And now I know  
The only compass that I need  
Is the one  
Leads back to you

Hosea can't stand it. The thought of his beautiful and wonderful wife Bessie, wifh sit all alone at their small ranch with a dog, a few horses, cows and chickens and with no protection. He miss and love her so much. Yes it hurts him to leave Dutch, John and Arthur behind. Specially Arthur. But Bessie is more important to him, than being a big bad outlaw. So he packed his few things, and stowed them on Silver Dollar.

,,I'm sorry boys. But I'm leaving. You all are important to me, and I will miss you. But Bessie is what I love and want the most. I hope you all stay save. Farewell." Hosea announce.

They all looke shocked and even sad. But they all know, that even Dutch can't change Hosea's mind. As sad as it is. And so Hosea mound up, and start to ride back home. It's quiet a ride. But he arrives save. Bessie can't belive her eyes, as she spot her much loved husband. She run towards him, and fall into his arms. He hug her tidly too. It's been one month since they last saw each other. Both share three soft kisses, before Hosea ask for permission. She happily open up, and their tounges hug each other in a soft dance full of love. It's not heated. Just pure love. After a while, both sepoerate for air.

,,How long you gonna stay this time?" She ask sad.

,,As long as we live my dear." Hosea smile.

She look positively shocked to her husband.

,,I left the gang. It hurt. But I love and need you as them. I just hope Dutch don't drive them to death." Hosea explain.

,,You shouldn't....."

,,But I wanted too. I love you mon chérie." Hosea smile.

Bessie let out a small sigh too. But then she smile, and kiss him again.

,,I'm glad angel." She smile.

Then both get inside, after Hosea picked up his things from Silver Dollar, and dropped them in their bedroom. He isn't sure what the future will bring, but he's sure that he will stay forever at Bessie's side.

And in fact it happend. Today Hosea is 55 years old, and Bessie 47. He's sad that he heard nothing about Dutch, Arthur and John anymore. But he still has hope that they are fine. He never forgotten how to be an outlaw, cause he has and had to shoot many people who try to rob things from them. They meanwhile have a big ranch with much animals. Horses, cows, sheep, a few dogs, chicken and a few pigs. They mostly life in piece, and earn legal money. They meanwhile also have a beautiful 22 year old daughter named Josie too, wich love to help her parents on the farm. She also love horse riding. Just like her mom and dad. Hosea has everything he need. And he's somehow glad that he left the gang.

What would be now if he would have stayed? Would he still be alive? How big would their gang be by now? Would Bessie still be alive? Would they have a beautiful and smart daughter? All questions on wich he never find answers too. But he's glad how it turned out. He's happy with the life he has. Even if he would have liked to see at least Arthur again, at least once. But what the old outlaw know is, that he wouldn't had such a healthy and mostly scarless live like he has now. A pair of hands, wich snake arround his stomach, rip him out of his thoughts.

,,You think to much again honey." Bessie whisper in his ear.

,,I know. I'm sorry mon chérie." He sigh.

,,You miss them. Mostly Arthur. That's okay and understandable. It was mostly you who raised him." Bessie answer.

,,Thank you."

,,No worries. It's the truth." Bessie say.

And so, they life on on their big ranch. Happily, and as long as they can.....


	29. Blind love

You wish you could see your lover. But what your hands can see, he has a pretty face. He must be an handsome old man. You love his voice. You could listen to him all day. You lay in your shared cot in your shared room. As you suddenly hear footsteps coming closer. Then the door open, the footsteps again, and then the door closing. You know it could only be Hosea, but still, your body tense up. 

,,Relax it's just me my dear." You hear the soothing voice of his. 

You immideatly relax. You can feel how he sit down next to you. And then, his soft lips on yours. 

,,I love you mon chérie." He whisper.

,,I love you too darling." You smile back.

You still wonder how he can love someone like you. But he stop that train of thought, with another soft kiss. 

,,Stop it. Your a wonderful, intelligent and beautiful man Y/N. I'm glad I have you." Hosea whisper. 

,,You really think that?" 

,,Yes baby." Hosea answer. 

Then he kiss you again. This time, his tounge ask for permission. You open up happily, and let his tounge in. You can feel how he shift over you, meanwhile your tounges never stop their passionate dance. You can feel his weight on you. And you love it. After a while, you can feel your cock twitch in your pants. You break away with a small gasp. Hosea and you are a couple since two weeks by now. And he fucked you already once. That's why you are not afraid anymore, on what will happen.

,,You would like to take me?" Hosea suddenly ask.

You make a surprised face.

,,I mean it."

,,Yes. But how? I'm blind." You ask.

,,Let's get undressed baby. And I show you how." Hosea answer.

You hear how he get up to undress. Then he come back to undress you. After that he lay down over you again. But then he turn the two of you arround, so you lay on top of him. You are confused.

,,It can be a bit cold honey." Hosea warn you.

And then you feel Hosea's hand arround your thick cock. His hand coat your cock in lube. It's indeed a biz cold. But you didn't flinch, cause he warned you. Then he line you up with his entrance. But your afraid to hurt him. He isn't stretched.

,,Calm down dearest. I stretched myself before this. You just need to thrust into me. I take care that you don't fall of the bed." He whisper.

,,Okay."

And then you feel how you slowly sink into him. Until the hilt in one go. Twin gasps leave both of you mouthes, as you are finally fully sheathed inside him. Your head lay in the crook of his neck, and close your useless eyes. He feels so good, he's so tight. His legs loop arround your hips, and his hands loop carefully arround your neck. It make you feel more safe. You are thankful for him, that he did it. After a while, you can feel that he is completely relaxed. You slowly start to thrust into him.

,,Mhhm yes that's it Angel." Hosea moan.

You are afraid, that you are to heavy for him. You don't think he's weak. He still has muscles and a strong slender body. Even in this age. But still, you don't want to hurt him. And he know it. You close your eyes, and let out a deep moan.

,,It's okay baby. Your not heavy." Hosea gasp.

,,Good." You moan. 

You change the angle a bit. And hit his sweet spot with every thrust now. A low moan leave his mouth, and yours a deep grunt. It feels amazing. You can feel that you are close, but the way Hosea clench arround you then and there, tell you, that he isn't to far away either. You speed up a bit more. And then you can feel how he start to shake, and clench tidly arround you. A long low groan slip out of his mouth, and he's panting hard. He came. You sure. The pure thought of it, almost drives you over the edge too. 

,,Baby I'm close." You gasp. 

,,Then cum for me. Fill me up!" Hosea moan.

And that's it. You thrust into him one last time, until you are buried inside completely, and then your cock start to twitch and fill him up. A long groan leave your mouth.

,,That's it baby." He gasp.

Both of you are breathing hard now. After a while, both of your breathing goes back to normal again. And you can feel your cock soften. 

,,Je t’aime mon chérie." Hosea whisper.

,,I love you too darling." You answer.

And then both of you simply relax. Your soft cock still deep inside him.


	30. Out of the dark 1/2

Out of the dark  
Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
"Into the light  
I give up and close my eyes"?  
Out of the dark  
Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt  
"Into the light  
I give up and you waste your tears"?  
To the night

Arthur can't stand it anymore. Dutch is mad. And all that only because of that rat Micah. He can't stand it anymore. They lost Sean, Kieran and now Hosea, only because of him. They lost fucking Hosea Matthews! He would have been the better leader in the end. He wouldn't have listened to Micah. He would not have let himself be possessed by that demon. He can't stand it anymore. And the fact that he's the one wich supposed to lose his faith in Dutch, really hurts. He never lost his faith in the leader. Never. But he can't save nobody anymore. It's over. He stand in the middle of camp. Dutch walk towards him. Anger in his eyes. The last thing he see, before he take his gun, hold it to his temple and pull the trigger.....


End file.
